


Все они ушли - и остались мы!

by Vodolej



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Courtship, Deviates From Canon, Drama & Romance, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Forced Marriage, Frottage, Genderbending, Group Sex, Happy Ending, Injury, Intrigue, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Multi, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Secret Marriage, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: Романтическая порнокомедия абсурда.(а еще у Андуина нет правой ноги, но это ему не мешает)
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Taelia Fordragon, Taelia Fordragon/Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn, Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silriven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silriven/gifts).



> Основная идея и образ Андуина (включая безногость) взяты у https://twitter.com/silriven  
> Здесь можно посмотреть арты, которыми я вдохновлялась: https://twitter.com/silriven/status/1252842844571619330  
> https://twitter.com/silriven/status/1259291505048633344
> 
> Образ Гневиона от моей обожаемой https://twitter.com/Sad_Sehna/status/1258455988639760385
> 
> И вот этот великолепный художник: https://twitter.com/lizard_thunder  
> https://vk.com/photo-156068026_457240082  
> https://vk.com/photo-156068026_457240406
> 
> Фанфик был дописан за пару дней до того, как фэйршоу официально стал каноном, блин! >__<

_**Рыцарь, уехавший за ограду — кем же ты станешь, когда дойдёшь? (с)** _

_**Все драконы сволочи. Кто не сволочи - с теми скучно (с)** _

В большой жилой комнате на втором этаже что-то пугающе грохотало и звенело. Андуин вопросительно посмотрел на Тонга, но пожилой пандарен немедленно сделал вид, что не замечает его удивленных взглядов. Круглая и обычно добродушная морда странно окаменела, видимо, Тонг мысленно смирился с ущербом и терпеливо ждал, когда погром закончится, чтобы выставить счет.

Андуин подобрал костыли и неуклюже поднялся. На второй этаж таверны вела крайне неприятная угловая лестница с вытертыми скрипучими ступеньками, поэтому Андуин немедленно переселился вниз, хотя на первом этаже находились простые и бедные жилые комнатки, но простота Андуина не пугала, в отличие от необходимости подниматься и спускаться по этой проклятой лестнице.

Андуин старательно переставлял костыли, надеясь, что не покатится кубарем, промахнувшись мимо ступеньки. Он пока еще не освоил костыли как следует… и не смирился с мыслью, что до самого последнего дня своей жизни ему придется ими пользоваться. По ночам отрезанная нога болела ниже колена так убедительно, что Андуин то и дело пытался ее нащупать, но пальцы натыкались лишь на пустоту и обрубок, обмотанный теплым платком.

Он вздрогнул, отпрянул и едва не упал, когда в сумраке внезапно возникли и выдвинулись к нему две стремительные тени – Правая и Левая, телохранительницы Гневиона, окинули Андуина одинаково скептическими взглядами, но не стали его останавливать и не развернули обратно. Видимо, они решили, что он не представляет опасности, а если ему охота сунуться под руку психующему дракону… что ж они по нему скучать не станут.

Андуин осторожно приоткрыл дверь и просунул голову, с интересом осматривая чудовищный бардак. Гневион весьма неохотно приглашал гостей в свою спальню, но пару раз Андуин все же здесь бывал – однажды возвращал Гневиону свиток пандаренских легенд, а потом позвал попить чаю и сыграть… тогда еще у Андуина были обе ноги и не было выпуклых розовых шрамов на всем теле.  
Казалось, здесь произошел маленький локальный взрыв: легкая бамбуковая мебель была перевернута вверх ногами, на полу валялись, местами тлея, раскрытые и порванные свитки, из опрокинутых сундуков вывалилась всякая занятная всячина, из разорванных подушек сыпалась перьевая начинка. Гневион метался от стены к стене, словно раненый тигр, под его остроносыми сапогами громко хрустели разбитые черепки ваз и цветные бусины из разорванной оконной ширмы.

Гневион остановился и посмотрел таким тяжелым взглядом, что Андуин невольно сглотнул.  
\- Что случилось? – спросил Андуин, нервно откашлявшись. – Тебе нужна помощь?  
Гневион прищурил пылающие глаза. Андуин некстати подумал, что помощь, похоже, понадобится ему самому, если Гневион не успокоится – того и гляди устроит пожарище на всю округу! Вокруг так много бумаги, горючей ткани и сухого дерева, а спускаться по лестнице на костылях так неудобно…

\- Пошел прочь, человечек! – прошипел Гневион и злобно дернул ворот свободной белой рубахи, измазанной сажей, как будто она его душила.  
\- Я просто хотел помочь, - пояснил Андуин, решив не обижаться.  
Из ноздрей Гневиона потек густой сизый дым, - Андуин охнул от неожиданности и едва успел подумать, что это совсем не к добру, как Гневион шагнул к нему и выдохнул в лицо яркий жаркий огонь.  
Андуин зажмурился и машинально закрыл голову руками – пламя до него не долетело, рассеявшись в воздухе, но костыли немедленно рухнули со звонким стуком, а через секунду упал и Андуин, не удержав равновесие на одной ноге. Он даже вскрикнуть не успел, горло сжалось от страха, Андуин попытался сгруппироваться, чтобы не разбить голову о порог, но все равно пребольно стукнулся спиной, и, кажется, порезался о разбросанные черепки. Ребра, которые едва-едва успели срастись, отозвались долгой спазматической волной, ушибленные локти горячо пульсировали. Андуин несколько секунд ловил воздух ртом, ослепнув и оглохнув от боли, потом с трудом сел и потянулся за костылями, не глядя на Гневиона.

Он не представлял, как будет подниматься с пола – скорее всего, ущербно и унизительно, он едва освоил костыли… Гневион подошел к нему, бесцеремонно подхватил под мышки и поднял, Андуин вцепился в его плечи, как испуганная кошка, пошатываясь и пытаясь устоять на подгибающейся ноге. Гневион пинком распахнул дверь и всучил Андуина подоспевшей орчихе, через секунду протянул костыли, которые Андуин немедленно схватил с такой же жадностью, как утопающий хватается за спасательный круг.

Гневион захлопнул дверь, прижался к ней лбом и прислушался к затихающему стуку на лестнице. Хлопнула входная ширма, обтянутая плотной бумагой. Гневион некстати вспомнил, что они с человеческим принцем собирались погулять перед ужином… совсем вылетело из головы.  
Он окинул тоскливым взглядом разгромленную спальню. Миляга Тонг безропотно наведет порядок, - Гневион платил ему достаточно, чтобы Тонг закрывал глаза на разные выходки, - и даже не будет рыться в вещах, Тонг был на удивление нелюбопытен… но Гневион все равно принялся искать среди разбросанных бумаг злосчастное письмо, которое привело его в ярость.

Он собирался сжечь, не читая, но не удержался и развернул тонкий лист, пропахший пустыней и горькими специями, перечитал и зарычал от унижения и гнева. Драконьи стаи придерживались холодной вежливости, но бывший Аспект Времени не удосужился подбирать слова.  
Бумага вспыхнула, съежилась и почернела, Гневион сжал кулак, растирая сажу в мельчайшие хлопья, старательно отряхнул руки и подобрал расшитый пояс, засыпанный острыми осколками битой бамбуковой циновки, стряхнул с камзола мусор и привел себя в порядок. Достаточно и того, что человеческий принц увидел его в расстроенных чувствах, нечего демонстрировать всему миру, как его уязвил и оскорбил отказ. Правая и Левая шагнули навстречу, но Гневион отмахнулся и отправился искать Андуина – тот при всем желании не мог уйти достаточно далеко.

На каменистой ветреной площадке перед таверной принц не обнаружился, и в купальни, где резвились шумные хозены, он тоже не заходил. Гневиону чуть не прилетело куском мыла прямехонько в лоб, так что он поспешил уйти, ввязываться в конфликт с хозенами было ниже его достоинства.  
Он прищурился, взглянув на густой туман, ползущий через перевал бесконечной серой змеей, и пришел к выводу, что Андуин отправился погреться на солнышке.

Шагать сквозь туман было страшновато и неприятно – на расстоянии вытянутой руки колыхалась лишь зыбкая серая пелена, одежда немедленно набухла от влаги, волосы намокли и закурчавились, холодные капли протекли под шиворот. Дышать мокрым воздухом было противно, Гневион ускорил шаг и проскочил через туманную реку, сползающую через перевал и тающую внизу над плодородными зелеными лугами. На несколько секунд он оторопел, очутившись после серой мглы на ясном солнечном высокогорье, среди цветущих рощ и лугов, заросших высокой травой.

Гневион поморгал, пока глаза не перестало жечь от солнца, и увидел Андуина – тот упрямо ковылял через луг, постоянно путаясь костылями в высокой траве, пока не остановился посреди зарослей душистых желтеньких цветов. Гневион подумал, что Андуин, похоже, его заметил, но тот лишь раскинул руки, выронив костыли, задрал голову к небу и плюхнулся на спину, трава мягко приняла его и тут же скрыла из вида.

Гневион поспешил к нему, цепляясь окованными острыми носками сапог за хрустящие, потрескивающие зеленые заросли. Через несколько шагов он плюнул и превратился, невысоко взлетев над лугом, и тут же увидел Андуина, лежащего в траве в позе морской звезды… которая вышла из боя не без откушенных конечностей.

Андуин заметил его и помрачнел, потянулся к костылю, но остановился, отвернулся и закрыл лицо рукой, словно бы защищался от солнечного света. Гневион приземлился на траву и лег рядом, скинув сапоги и наплевав на то, что перемажет китель и белую рубаху зеленым травяным соком.  
Несколько минут они молчали: Андуин делал вид, что дремлет, хотя его грудь гневно вздымалась, Гневион наблюдал за упрямой букашкой, которая ползла по желтому цветку, срываясь, но не прекращая свои попытки, и пытался придумать, как бы ловчее начать разговор. Обиженный Андуин, судя по всему, вовсе не горел желанием с ним общаться.

\- Я приношу глубочайшие извинения за свою несдержанность, - наконец, сказал Гневион. – Прости меня.  
Андуин неохотно отвел руку от лица и недоверчиво посмотрел на него. Обычно в его ярких голубых глазах плескался добрый ласковый свет, но сейчас от доброты и следа не осталось, и Гневион ощутил себя… обделенным. Ему немедленно захотелось, чтобы Андуин смотрел на него как раньше – как на друга.

\- Надеюсь, ты не сильно пострадал по моей вине, - вежливо проговорил Гневион.  
\- Только моя гордость, - буркнул Андуин и уставился в небо, нервно сцепив пальцы.  
\- Какое совпадение, - вздохнул Гневион. – Моя тоже.  
Андуин несколько секунд молчал, потом повернулся на бок, лицом к Гневиону, и неохотно кивнул, показывая, что готов выслушать.  
\- Расскажешь? – спросил он, подсунув локоть под голову.  
Гневион уставился в небо, на далекие белоснежные облака.

\- Я обратился к драконьим стаям и попросил о брачном союзе, - проговорил он, надеясь, что голос не дрогнет. – Мне все отказали.  
Когда он признал это вслух, ему стало одновременно и горько до тошноты, но и немного легче, он знал, что Андуин не станет насмехаться.

\- Потому, что ты сын? – понимающе спросил Андуин.  
Гневион кивнул.  
\- Конечно же, я не ждал, что согласятся все, - хмуро сказал он. – Я не предлагал союз красным драконам… лучше я сдохну, чем стану спариваться с красным драконом!  
Андуин хмыкнул.  
\- Но мне отказали все, - с горечью повторил Гневион. – Более-менее вежливо... или не очень.  
Андуин молчал.  
\- Я думал, что лучше стая метисов, чем никакой, - тихо сказал Гневион. – А, видимо, не будет никакой черной стаи, только я один.  
\- Они тебя просто не знают, - мягко проговорил Андуин. – Дай время присмотреться к тебе…  
Гневион громко фыркнул и отмахнулся.

\- Поверь, все драконьи стаи уже оценили меня и заранее осудили! – насмешливо проговорил он. – Я даже не знаю, что должен сделать, чтобы меня перестали считать парией… спасти мир?  
Андуин вздохнул, потянулся к нему и сжал плечо в немом утешении. Гневион положил руку поверх его ладони и нежно погладил по выпуклым шрамам, надеясь, что Андуин поймет его раскаяние и безмолвные извинения.

Они долго лежали в тишине, наслаждаясь закатом, теплом и красивым видом, который открывался с такой высоты.

\- Кого бы ты выбрал в жены? – вдруг спросил Андуин. – Если бы стаи согласились?

Гневион удивленно посмотрел на него.  
\- В каком смысле – кого? – непонимающе спросил он. – Зачем выбирать? Мне все подойдут, я не в том положении, чтобы привередничать.  
Андуин заморгал, яростно почесал шрам на сломанной переносице… кажется, он не мог найти подходящие слова, что было на него не похоже.

\- Ах да! – вспомнил Гневион. - У вас ведь моногамия… как глупо и нерационально!  
\- А ты всерьез собирался устроить гарем? – изумился Андуин.  
Гневион пожал плечами.  
\- Драконы именно так и живут, мой принц, - терпеливо сказал он. – Почему тебя это изумляет?  
\- Для меня это странно, - признался Андуин. – Как можно одновременно любить многих?  
\- Не знаю, - равнодушно ответил Гневион. – Это требуется для генетического разнообразия, значит так нужно.  
Андуин усмехнулся.  
\- Как красиво ты обосновал блядство! - скептически проговорил он.  
Гневион лишь пожал плечами, ему было лень спорить на эту тему.

\- Будь я постарше, я бы позвал тебя в мой гарем, - поддразнил он, покосившись на Андуина. – Хоть ты и не дракон, но ты забавный, и принц к тому же… сгодишься.  
\- Спасибо за честь, - усмехнулся Андуин. – Пожалуй, я откажусь.  
\- Почему? – с любопытством спросил Гневион, повернувшись к нему. – Я тебя ценю и весьма уважаю… и мне все равно, сколько у тебя ног.  
Андуин хмыкнул и сел, опираясь на локти, поддернул повыше штанины нервно обрезанных шорт и подвигал обрубком ноги, наблюдая за тем, как натягивается розовая молодая кожа.  
\- Дело не в ногах, просто я не готов быть ни первым, ни десятым мужем, - сказал он. – Я исключительно за нерациональные моногамные отношения!  
\- Не думал, что ты такой ограниченный, - удивился Гневион. – Мне казалось, что у тебя широкий кругозор.  
\- Таков уж я, - улыбнулся Андуин. – Не без изъянов.  
Он посмотрел на Гневиона и вдруг рассмеялся.

\- Ты натолкнул меня на любопытную мысль, - сообщил он. – Я внезапно понял, что ты единственный из драконов, кто пристойно одевается!  
\- Да уж, у Алекстразы все прелести напоказ, - с неприязнью пробормотал Гневион и передернулся. – Вообще-то не каждый горит желанием рассматривать ее сиськи!  
Андуин прыснул. Его забавляло искреннее отвращение, которое Гневион испытывал к тетушке - одному из самых мудрых, прекрасных и могущественных существ в мире. Многие и мечтать не смели о том, чтобы ее увидеть или с ней заговорить, а Гневион начинал шипеть при любом упоминании.

Андуин помялся, несмело улыбнулся, открыл рот и тут же закрыл, не издав ни звука.  
\- Что теперь? – снисходительно спросил Гневион, сообразив, что принц так и будет мяться. – Что еще тебя интересует?  
\- Я раньше никогда не задумывался какого ты пола на самом деле, - признался Андуин. – Ты ведь мужская особь, правильно?  
\- Ну да, - ответил Гневион. – Хотя я мог бы выбрать и женскую форму для этого тела… это ведь, по большому счету, сложная магическая иллюзия.  
\- Да-да, - улыбнулся Андуин. – Я прекрасно помню, как ты выглядишь по-настоящему! Милый маленький дракончик!  
Он засмеялся, а Гневион нахмурился - он ужасно не любил, когда над ним смеются.

Андуин отсмеялся и сел, сцепил пальцы и снова робко улыбнулся.  
\- Что? – терпеливо спросил Гневион, догадавшись, что у принца возникли новые вопросы.  
\- В силу твоих откровений… - начал Андуин, неожиданно покраснев и запинаясь. – Если тебя не затруднит… если ты не сочтешь это оскорблением…  
\- Что ты хочешь? – перебил его Гневион.  
\- Позволь полюбопытствовать, а что у тебя э-э-э… в штанах? – выпалил Андуин. – Как полагается? Или как у куклы?  
\- Я уж не знаю, как полагается, но в данный момент там член, - ответил Гневион, пожав плечами. – Но мне не сложно сделать, что угодно.  
\- Покажи? – попросил Андуин.  
\- Что показать? – непонимающе спросил Гневион.  
\- Член, - пояснил Андуин и посмотрел на него странным взглядом.  
\- Зачем? – удивился Гневион. – Он ничем не отличается от твоего.  
\- Даже без чешуи? – с разочарованием спросил Андуин.  
Гневион скептически закатил глаза.

\- А ты где-нибудь видишь у меня чешую? – язвительно поинтересовался он.  
\- У тебя глаза светятся, - возразил Андуин. – Может, у тебя рога под чалмой!  
\- Нет у меня никаких рогов! - огрызнулся Гневион. – И член не светится!  
\- Ну и ладно, - обиженно ответил Андуин. – Не хочешь – не надо.  
Он лег обратно и отвернулся, потеряв к Гневиону всякий интерес, пылая красным горячим ухом, выступающим из светлых волос.

Гневион вздохнул и встал, развязал пояс и стащил штаны до колен.  
\- Ну? – спросил он. – Теперь доволен?  
Андуин повернулся и замер, у него округлились глаза, он растерянно кивнул и громко сглотнул. Гневион самодовольно усмехнулся, заметив, что по лицу Андуина вновь расползается густой розовый румянец.

Слева кто-то негромко покашлял, заставив их обоих подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. Гневион немедленно подтянул штаны одной рукой и выхватил кинжал, с которым никогда не расставался. Андуин попытался по старой памяти вскочить на ноги и предсказуемо шлепнулся обратно в траву, не удержав равновесия.  
\- Прошу прощения, что прерываю ваш отдых, Ваше Высочество, - невозмутимо проговорил Матиас Шоу, рыжий штормградский шпион. - Король прибыл повидаться с вами и привез механика, чтобы снять мерки для протеза.  
Андуин кивнул и торопливо подхватил костыли, поднимаясь. Его лицо пылало ярче, чем закатное солнце, а уши сравнялись по цвету с красными фонариками, которые Тонг выставлял вечером на террасу таверны; на незагорелой коже даже проступили едва заметные золотистые веснушки.

Шоу казался совершенно равнодушным и наблюдал за ними с каменным лицом, но Гневион со злостью подумал, что рыжий шпион наверняка наслаждается их смятением, слишком уж искрились его льдистые зеленые глаза.

\- Шоу, только не рассказывай папе, - попросил Андуин. – Это вовсе не то, что ты подумал!  
\- Конечно, Ваше Высочество, - спокойно ответил шпион, подлаживаясь к черепашьей скорости Андуина.  
\- Ты ему все расскажешь, да? - безнадежно проговорил Андуин.  
\- Естественно, - усмехнулся Шоу. – Но не для того, чтобы досадить вам, Ваше Высочество.  
\- А зачем же? - встрял Гневион.  
\- У королевской семьи Риннов уже случались эксцессы с черными драконами, - неохотно ответил Шоу, мельком взглянув на него. – Сомневаюсь, что король обрадуется, если они повторятся.  
\- Шоу, не надо, пожалуйста! – взмолился Андуин. – Это ничего не значит! Папе не нужно этого знать!  
Шоу помолчал.

\- Хорошо, - наконец сказал он, взглянув в несчастное, потухшее лицо принца. – Если король спросит меня напрямую, разумеется – я отвечу, но если нет…  
Андуин несмело улыбнулся.  
\- Спасибо, Шоу! – с чувством сказал он.  
\- Вот как? – процедил Гневион. – Вы стесняетесь меня, Ваше Высочество?  
Андуин остановился и виновато посмотрел на него.

\- Дело совсем не в этом, - проговорил он. – Не злись.  
\- Дело не во мне? – издевательски спросил Гневион.  
\- Именно, - кивнул Андуин. – Дело в том, что мой отец… он ну… он отрицает очевидное, а я не хочу расстраивать его лишний раз.  
\- Что очевидное? – с недоумением спросил Гневион. – О чем ты?  
Андуин снова начал краснеть, закусил губу и промолчал.

\- О мужеложестве, - холодно проговорил Шоу, наблюдая за ними.  
\- Папа не теряет надежду, что я образумлюсь, - пробормотал Андуин. – А я все никак…  
\- Это разве плохо? – удивился Гневион.  
\- Для наследного принца – да, - ответил Шоу. – Так что настоятельно советую вам обоим держать язык за зубами.  
Гневион кивнул. Люди порой ставили его в тупик, Гневион до конца не разобрался в хитростях половых взаимоотношений и решил, что в следующий раз непременно разберется. Пока что он вообще не горел желанием лично встречаться с отцом Андуина – тот смотрел слишком уж недобро, словно подозревал Гневиона во всех грехах мира.


	2. Chapter 2

Дождь с яростью стучал по витражам бального зала, но придворные старательно игнорировали непогоду, прикидываясь, будто не слышат громовые раскаты, которые то и дело заглушали скрипки.  
«Как символично», - устало подумал Андуин, массируя ноющее бедро.

Андуин, при всем желании, не мог игнорировать ни дождь, ни сопутствующую сырость – у него болело колено и ныли переломы, которых было очень уж много. Обрубок так агонизировал, что Андуину потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы держать себя в руках и отвечать на улыбки придворных вежливым оскалом.  
Он с тоской взглянул на большие часы, надеясь дожить до полуночи – в полночь наследному принцу прилично удалиться на покой, а придворные пусть танцуют до упаду, если хотят. 

Андуин, который вообще-то очень любил своего отца, подумал в крайне нелестных выражениях – Вариан вовремя смылся на другой континент, где его ждала очередная война, а Андуину пришлось торчать на балу, словно нелепое пугало.   
Вообще-то он мог немножко потанцевать – гномы расстарались для принца и сделали чудесный сложный протез, способный даже шевелить ступней. Со стороны, - по крайней мере, Андуин на это надеялся, - было и не заметно, что одна нога у него не настоящая… но ведь все знали правду. Да и танцевать Андуину давно уже не хотелось.

Он снова взглянул на циферблат, но минутная стрелка сдвинулась всего на пару делений. Андуин тяжело вздохнул и вдруг ощутил пристальный взгляд; он постоянно чувствовал себя невидимкой посреди толпы – на него старались не смотреть, а если и смотрели, то как-то мимоходом и вскользь. Он понимал, что людям неприятно видеть уродство, и смирился с этим, но все-таки думал, что с протезом ситуация изменится. Не изменилась. Он по-прежнему был парией. Принцем-без-ног. Принцем-на-которого-уронили-колокол. Он отправился искать приключений, а вернулся калекой в шрамах.

Однако сейчас на него смотрели в упор, с нескрываемым любопытством – Андуин с удивлением оглянулся и заметил незнакомую даму в вызывающем красно-черном платье и фарфоровой полумаске, роскошно украшенной перьями и кружевами. Алые губки дрогнули в улыбке, дама подхватила бокал с пуншем и принялась пробираться в его сторону. Андуин с трудом удержал на лице доброжелательное выражение – он бы предпочел, чтобы его оставили в покое. Ему было слишком плохо, чтобы быть вежливым и заинтересованным собеседником.

Дама определенно была ему незнакома. Андуин не помнил среди придворных таких жгуче-черных кудрявых волос, ни одна придворная дама не осмелилась бы нарядиться в вульгарно-яркое платье. Видимо, кто-то воспользовался маскарадом и притащил на бал любовницу – даму полусвета… ну и ладно, Андуин не был ханжой. Тем более, фигура у леди была действительно восхитительная, все как полагается дорогостоящей любовнице… повезло кому-то!

\- Миледи, - вежливо проговорил Андуин, едва не скрипя зубами от усилившейся боли в бедре.  
\- Ваше Высочество, - проговорила дама хрипловатым грудным голосом и сделала низкий реверанс, продемонстрировав смелое декольте.  
Андуин равнодушно взглянул на упругие полукружия и окончательно укрепился во мнении, что дама явно не из придворных. Весь аристократический свет знал о его пристрастиях, никто не стал бы перед ним так расшаркиваться, демонстрируя сиськи.

\- Вам скучно? – вдруг спросила дама, нарушив негласное правило держать рот закрытым, пока королевская особа не задаст вопрос, если посчитает нужным.   
Андуин взглянул на нее и пожал плечами.   
\- Вам больно, - тихо сказала она. – Почему вы просто не уйдете?  
\- Я не могу, - признался Андуин. – У принцев есть обязанности, миледи.  
Дама вдруг улыбнулась, и на секунду эта улыбка показалась Андуину невероятно знакомой. 

\- Кто вы, мадам? – спросил он, внимательно всматриваясь в лицо, почти полностью прикрытое маской.  
Кажется, леди была красивой – губки у нее были пухлые и свежие, Андуин попытался рассмотреть глаза, но маска была слишком пышно украшена, позолоченные перья бросали густую тень на прорези глаз.  
Дама снова улыбнулась.

\- Позвольте спасти вас, Ваше Высочество, - проговорила она. – Думаю, никто не осудит, если вы покинете бал с женщиной.  
\- Никто не поверит! – фыркнул Андуин. – Мои наклонности не секрет.  
Он надеялся, что странная леди от него отвяжется, сообразив, что здесь нечего ловить, но она лишь самодовольно усмехнулась.  
«Я определенно ее знаю! – подумал Андуин, мучительно пытаясь вспомнить эту до боли знакомую улыбку. – Кто же она такая?»

\- Никто не посмеет усомниться вслух, - проговорила дама и небрежно поставила бокал на поднос пробежавшего мимо слуги. – Так что предложите мне руку, Ваше Высочество, пока не отключились от боли!  
Андуин пару секунд подумал и пожал плечами. На мнение придворных ему было наплевать, а свой долг наследного принца он уже выполнил – посетил важное мероприятие и поулыбался всем, кому нужно. Присутствующим не было дела до его мучений и до того, сколько усилий он прикладывал, чтобы держаться вертикально и быть милым. 

Андуин галантно предложил локоть своей спутнице, который она тут же обхватила залихватским жестом, более уместным в борделе, чем в королевском дворце. Андуин усмехнулся, наблюдая, как вытягиваются от изумления лица придворных, однако ему действительно никто и слова не сказал, пока они шествовали к выходу из бального зала. Андуин вежливо кивал на реверансы и поклоны, его дама сияла, растянув губы в хищной улыбке и задрав носик.

\- Вы ведь впервые во дворце, миледи? – тихо спросил Андуин.   
\- Это так заметно? – встревоженно спросила дама. – Я что-то делаю не так?  
\- Заметно, - согласился Андуин. – Но это не страшно… я люблю необычных людей.  
Дама снова просияла и фамильярно погладила его по руке со странной нежностью.  
\- Держитесь, Ваше Высочество, - проговорила она. – Мы почти сбежали! 

Андуин сумел выйти из бального зала с королевской осанкой и высоко задранной головой, но стоило им отойти подальше и очутиться в пустом темном коридоре, где не нужно было держать лицо, и Андуин с облегчением привалился спиной к стене и едва не сполз на пол, тяжело дыша. Дама подхватила его за плечи с неожиданной силой и удержала на ногах.  
\- Совсем плохо? – с жалостью спросила она.  
\- Сейчас, - прошептал Андуин, с силой растирая агонизирующее бедро. – Я сейчас…  
Он закрыл глаза и позволил Свету наполнить кончики пальцев, пробормотал короткую исцеляющую молитву и сразу же почувствовал себя немного лучше – по крайней мере, теперь он мог дойти до собственной спальни и там уже корчиться от боли сколько угодно.

\- Благодарю за помощь, миледи, - прошептал Андуин. – Не смею вас больше задерживать…  
\- Не глупите, мой принц! – решительно перебила дама, окончательно наплевав на этикет. – Я не оставлю вас одного в таком состоянии!  
Андуин растерянно улыбнулся, не представляя, как ему отвязаться от этой настырной помощницы, и заковылял в сторону своих апартаментов. Дама приноровилась к его хромающему шагу и попыталась подставить плечо, но Андуин отрицательно помотал головой, этого только не хватало!   
Дама остановилась, без раздумий скинула бархатные туфельки на высоком каблуке, тоненьком как иголка, и непринужденно пошлепала в чулках, рассеянно помахивая туфлями, зажатыми в руке. Позабавленный Андуин невольно улыбнулся – какие странные люди иногда попадали во дворец!

\- Откуда вы, миледи? – спросил заинтригованный Андуин, чтобы отвлечься от боли.   
\- Издалека, - отрезала она. – Ваше Высочество, вы напрасно так себя мучаете!   
\- Кто-то же должен, - буркнул Андуин, остановился перед дверью и отдышался.   
Дама терпеливо смотрела на него, на роскошной маске покачивались перья, в полумраке опасно поблескивали острые каблуки.   
\- Если вас послали убить меня – делайте это сейчас! – приказал Андуин. – По крайней мере, мне не придется мучительно снимать протез…  
Она скептически фыркнула и распахнула дверь, с любопытством заглянув в большую спальню, погруженную во мрак, потом отодвинулась, пропуская Андуина.

Он дохромал до низкой банкетки у письменного стола и свалился без сил, громко застонал, вытянув ноги. Дама прошлась по спальне, зажигая свечи, потом опустилась на пол у его ног, не обращая внимания на то, что безжалостно сминает свое красивое платье, и принялась деловито стягивать с Андуина сапоги. 

\- Миледи! – устало позвал Андуин. – Я не знаю, на что вы рассчитываете, но я не могу вам ничего дать.  
\- Разве я что-то прошу, мой принц? – отозвалась дама. – Я просто хочу помочь.  
Она положила ладонь на распухшее колено и охнула, Андуин заскрипел зубами от боли.  
\- Не стоило вам вовсе ходить на этот бал, - она покачала головой, осторожно ощупывая воспаленный сустав. – Снимайте штаны!  
\- Что? – ошеломленно спросил Андуин.  
\- Штаны, - терпеливо повторила дама.   
\- Зачем? – настороженно спросил Андуин и попытался сдвинуть ноги.

Она молча смотрела на него несколько секунд, Андуин не видел ее глаз и не мог понять, о чем она думает, но подрагивающие губы сложились в насмешливую улыбку.  
\- Чего вы боитесь, Ваше Высочество? - глумливо спросила дама. – Думаете, я украду ваш драгоценный протез? Или вашу драгоценную девственность?  
Андуин побагровел.

\- Снимайте штаны сейчас же! – решительно приказала она. – Вам нужна помощь, а штаны сейчас совсем не нужны!   
\- Вообще-то я королевская особа, - пробормотал Андуин и, с трудом поднявшись, расстегнул ремень. – Я требую уважения к себе…  
\- Хватит ныть! – непочтительно фыркнула дама.   
Андуин уже собрался оскорбиться, но потом решил, что обижаться на какую-то разбитную проститутку – ниже его достоинства, и промолчал.

Дама помогла ему стащить штаны и сдернула белье без всяких церемоний. Андуин ахнул и машинально прикрылся руками, но она не обратила никакого внимания на его вялый член в светловолосых кудряшках, а сразу же принялась умело расстегивать ремни протеза.   
Андуин шлепнулся на банкетку, дама осторожно сняла протез - они одновременно выдохнули, увидев распухший воспаленный обрубок.

\- Не трогайте, - прошептал Андуин. – Больно.  
\- Тш-ш, - тихо сказала она. – Ну-ка расслабьтесь, мой принц.  
Дама нежно обхватила обрубок обеими ладонями, неожиданно горячими, словно она только что подержалась за чайник. Андуин с шумом втянул воздух, ожидая волну боли, но боль не пришла – горячие ладони потихоньку массировали кожу, разгоняя застоявшуюся кровь. Андуин вздыхал и млел, и потихоньку расслабился. 

\- У вас добрые руки, миледи, - наконец, сказал он. – Я у вас в долгу.  
\- Постарайтесь не забыть об этом, мой принц, - с иронией отозвалась она и взялась за второе распухшее колено.  
Андуин зажмурился от блаженства и едва не подпрыгнул, когда дверь настежь распахнулась и в спальню ворвался белый от ужаса Шоу и десяток стражников. 

\- Э-э-э? - проговорил Андуин в воцарившейся тишине.   
Трещали свечи, Шоу, запыхавшийся от бега, тяжело дышал, стража таращила глаза.  
\- Что-то случилось? – наконец, спросил Андуин, прикрыв ладонью пах.  
\- Все в порядке? – растерянно ответил Шоу и подозрительно посмотрел на даму.  
Она мило улыбнулась, сверкнув белыми зубками.  
\- Ну да, - ответил Андуин, пожав плечами.

\- Кто это? – напряженно спросил Шоу и жестом приказал страже удалиться.  
\- Где? – глупо спросил Андуин.  
Шоу нахмурился, дама громко прыснула.  
\- Матиас, пожалуйста, - устало проговорил Андуин. – У меня все в порядке, а теперь можно…  
Он жестом попросил уйти, Шоу неохотно кивнул.  
\- Я оставлю караул, - предупредил Шоу.  
Дама рассмеялась, не скрываясь, Шоу посмотрел на нее долгим неприязненным взглядом, потом повернулся и ушел, плотно прикрыв дверь.

\- Как неловко, - пробормотал Андуин.   
\- Бедный мужик, - отозвалась дама. – Не везет ему.  
Она опустила голову и снова принялась поглаживать горячими ладонями бедное колено Андуина, потом начала старательно разминать бедро. Андуин послушно раздвинул ноги.

\- Так кто же вы, миледи? – спросил он. – Я вас знаю?  
Он потянулся к маске и ахнул от неожиданности, получив звонкий шлепок по ладони.  
\- Не нужно, Ваше Высочество, - проговорила она. – Я вам не враг, этого достаточно.   
\- А что вам нужно? – с любопытством спросил Андуин.   
\- Вас совсем не привлекают женщины? – спросила она.   
«Ну кто бы сомневался, - с раздражением подумал Андуин. – Очередная кокотка, уверенная, что сумеет перевоспитать испорченного принца».  
\- Совсем, - холодно проговорил он.   
Он ждал чего угодно, лапанья или уговоров, но дама вскочила и бесстыдно задрала подол платья до самых подмышек. Андуин потерял дар речи, уставившись на длинные стройные ноги, чуть выпуклый живот с глубоким пупком и густой кудрявый треугольник темных волос.

\- И? – наконец, спросил он.  
\- Вообще никак? – спросила дама с любопытством. – Не привлекает?  
\- Нет, - честно ответил Андуин.  
\- Потрогайте меня! – приказала она.  
\- Что? – ошалело спросил Андуин. – Не хочу я вас трогать, леди!  
\- Что, рука отсохнет?! – возмутилась она. – Потрогайте!  
Андуин вздохнул и осторожно потрогал мягкие волосы на лобке. Дверь снова распахнулась – Шоу, должно быть, услышал шум, заглянул на секунду, оценил ситуацию и тут же исчез.

\- Боюсь представить, что он расскажет моему отцу, - проговорил Андуин.   
Дама опустила платье и старательно расправила подол.  
\- Значит, вам нравятся мужчины, - задумчиво проговорила она, села у ног Андуина и принялась растирать его щиколотку.  
\- Да, именно так, - устало ответил Андуин. – Вас кто-то подослал или вы с кем-то поспорили?  
\- Мужчины или конкретный мужчина? – вдруг спросила она, проигнорировав вопрос. – Вы любите кого-нибудь?  
\- Отца и королевство, - улыбнулся Андуин.  
Дама мстительно ущипнула его за икру, Андуин ойкнул и рассмеялся.

\- Вы влюблены? – настойчиво спросила она. – Вам нравится кто-нибудь?  
\- Да, - признался Андуин после напряженного молчания.  
\- Кто?  
Андуин болезненно улыбнулся. Знать бы, где пропадает Черный принц. Подлый предатель и лучший друг, первая любовь и гнусная паскуда…  
\- Один человек, - уклончиво ответил Андуин, сообразив, что от него ждут ответа.  
\- Человек? – задумчиво переспросила дама.   
Андуин посмотрел на нее и решил, что определенно не хочет продолжать этот разговор.

Он деликатно отстранил горячие руки и выразительно взглянул на кровать – дама принесла ему костыль, стоящий в изголовье, Андуин перебрался на кровать и принялся снимать остатки одежды.   
\- Благодарю за помощь, миледи, - проговорил он. – Чем я могу вам помочь? Вам нужны деньги или…  
Она отрицательно помотала головой и властно пихнула Андуина ладонью в грудь. Он упал на постель, а дама склонилась над ним и попросила:  
\- Поцелуйте меня, Ваше Высочество.   
\- Нет, - тут же ответил Андуин, помотав головой. – Извините, леди.  
\- Один поцелуй за мою помощь – это немного, - терпеливо проговорила она. – Поцелуй меня, Андуин Ринн, и я уйду.  
Андуину показалось, что он видит загадочное мерцание в глубинах глазных прорезей.  
\- Пес с вами, - сдался он. – Не знаю, кто вы такая, миледи, и зачем я вам нужен, но…  
Она склонилась и мягко поцеловала его в губы, прервав возмущения. У алой помады оказался сладкий ягодный привкус, а рот был горячий и мягкий. В общем-то, и ничего, лучше, чем Андуин думал, и уж точно намного лучше, чем его робкие ранние поцелуи с юными баронесками. 

Дама отодвинулась, нежно погладила его по щеке и заботливо подоткнула одеяло.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Ваше Высочество, - проговорила она и отошла.  
\- Это выход на балкон, миледи, - сонно проговорил Андуин. – Дверь в другой стороне.  
\- Ничего, - сказала она с улыбкой. – Сойдет.   
Она настежь распахнула балконные двери: спальню заполнил бодрый шелест дождя, аромат влажной земли и недавней грозы. Андуин моргнул, с трудом удерживая слипающиеся веки открытыми, на балконе громко захлопали огромные крылья, под когтями скрипнул мрамор, и через секунду шум стих.  
«Какая странная гостья, - лениво подумал Андуин. – Дракон, что ли?»

Через секунду он с громкой руганью скатился с кровати, подхватил костыль и как мог быстро поковылял на балкон – черный силуэт, блестящий от дождя, стремительно удалялся от столицы и бесследно исчез после очередной вспышки молнии. Ослепленный Андуин заморгал, холодный дождь моментально вымочил его от макушки до пятки, но Андуин долго не уходил с балкона, высматривая дракона на горизонте. 

\- С-с-сволочь! – с чувством выдохнул он и неожиданно для себя рассмеялся.   
Ну… хотя бы живой.


	3. Chapter 3

На открытой каменной террасе было прохладно, но Андуин все равно стоял, дрожа всем телом, и смотрел на свой город – беспечный и повеселевший, стоило угрозе миновать. В порту шумно разгружались корабли, по старым мощеным улочкам бегали детишки, играя с обручами, в соборах звонко и радостно звонили колокола, празднуя окончание войны.  
Исчезла жуткая угроза, тысячелетиями нависавшая над миром… впрочем, об этом мало кто знал, и мало кто думал о жертве, которую пришлось принести: один король и одно разбитое сердце…

Андуин грустно улыбнулся, увидев, как из переулка вынырнули двое мальчишек в сине-белых накидках, - должно быть студенты-медики, - они стремительно зашагали вдоль кованой ограды королевского дворца, о чем-то горячо споря и жестикулируя, и даже не подумали задрать головы и увидеть короля. Друг друга они интересовали намного больше, чем какой-то золотой король в золотом дворце.

«Где теперь Гневион»? – грустно подумал Андуин и вздохнул, опираясь локтями на холодный жесткий парапет.  
Теперь, когда угроза миновала, черному дракону нечего делать в столице королевства, наверняка у него найдется уйма дел, куда более интересных… впрочем, даже если он и появится, например, затребует награду за помощь, Андуин, конечно же, швырнет ему в лицо любую награду и прогонит прочь.

\- Ваше Величество? – позвал низкий вкрадчивый голос.  
Андуин вздрогнул от неожиданности и приложил ладонь к груди, пытаясь усмирить сердце, которое прыгнуло прямиком в горло. Стоило вспомнить про чешуйчатого гада – и он нарисовался прямо за спиной!

Андуин встряхнул головой, старательно придал лицу горделивое и безразличное выражение, и обернулся.  
\- А, советник! – снисходительно проговорил он, надеясь, что не выдаст себя некстати задрожавшим голосом.  
Гневион изящно поклонился ему, но при этом как-то ухитрился передать небрежным поклоном насмешку, мол, мы оба понимаем, что дракон кланяется только потому, что хочет, а не потому, что ценит человеческий авторитет. Андуин прищурился, стараясь не беситься, Гневион выпрямился и белозубо улыбнулся.  
Он не выглядел искалеченным или особо потрепанным, в общем-то, он был таким же, как и всегда – лощеным и самодовольным, с начищенными пуговицами и ухоженной бородой.

\- Поздравляю, - сухо проговорил Андуин и жестом прогнал бесполезную стражу, высыпавшую на балкон, эти защитнички спохватились, когда дракон подкрался вплотную… куда только идут налоги горожан, не стража, а посмешище!  
Гневион вопросительно вскинул брови.  
\- Теперь ты счастлив? – холодно спросил Андуин. - Сбылось то, ради чего ты пожертвовал нашей дружбой и моим отцом.  
Гневион помрачнел, без широкой улыбки его лицо стало жестким, хищным и очень взрослым.

\- Да, я счастлив, - твердо ответил он. – Я отомстил тому, кто истребил мой род.  
\- Мной ты тоже пожертвовал бы, не задумываясь? – вырвалось у Андуина прежде, чем он успел прикусить язык.  
Во время прошлой аудиенции их окружало слишком много народа, включая представителей Орды, перед которыми Андуин не мог потерять лицо. Он не имел права на слабость… и на честность. Но теперь, когда представился случай, он хотел знать правду, Андуин слишком устал обманываться.

Гневион молчал, и чем дольше он молчал – тем яснее становилась его позиция.  
\- Ясно, - наконец, сказал Андуин. – Не стоило и спрашивать.  
\- Я бы сожалел и оплакивал, - тихо ответил Гневион. – Это не доставило бы мне радости.  
Андуин поморщился и жестом попросил прекратить, он был по горло сыт лицемерием и ложью.

\- Зачем ты явился? – хмуро спросил он. – Хочешь получить награду за свои подвиги?  
Гневион кивнул.  
\- Можно и так сказать, - ответил он, кривовато улыбнувшись. – Я бы хотел получить то, что мне причитается.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не собираешься оттяпать мое королевство? – прищурился Андуин. – Предупреждаю тебя – баллисты на крепостных стенах взведены, сбить одного дракона не так уж сложно…  
\- О, нет! – Гневион рассмеялся. – Зачем мне твое жалкое королевство?  
Андуин недружелюбно взглянул на него.

\- Бери, что хочешь и убирайся, - с неприязнью проговорил он.  
\- Спасибо, Ваше Величество! – проговорил Гневион, ухмыляясь так подозрительно довольно, что Андуин не на шутку напрягся.  
Он не успел ни испугаться, ни выругаться - грудь стиснуло тугими оковами, в ушах взревел воздух, ленту сорвало с волос, и они облепили лицо. Андуин заорал, но крик забило обратно в глотку, он взглянул вниз и немедленно зажмурился – Штормград стремительно удалялся. Андуин заметил, что баллисты на крепостных стенах поворачиваются, но дракон намного быстрее вылетел из зоны поражения… не то чтобы Андуин действительно хотел, чтобы их сшибли, падать было очень высоко и наверняка больно.

Гневион с легкостью лавировал в потоках ледяного ветра, распахнув большие черные крылья. Андуин, щурясь от собственных волос, бьющих по глазам, покосился на черные чешуйчатые лапы, которые сжимали его с нежностью, несмотря на матовые кинжальные когти. Такими с легкостью можно вспороть человека сверху донизу… Андуин невольно сглотнул пересохшим ртом и решил не брыкаться.

На горизонте возникла Черная Гора, стремительно нарастала, занимая все больше обзора своими оплавленными безжизненными склонами и густой дымовой завесой.  
«О Свет, только не туда!» - мысленно взвыл Андуин, его едва не стошнило от мысли, что Гневион облюбовал это мрачное место.

Однако Гневион сменил курс, Гора уплыла влево и вскоре осталась позади. Теперь ветер прицельно бил в лицо, Андуин окончательно перестал что-либо видеть – волосы хлестали по глазам, залезали в рот и ноздри, он только и успевал отплевываться. К счастью, вскоре он ощутил, что Гневион снижается, ветер перестал реветь в ушах, - Андуин услышал, как мерно хлопают огромные крылья, - заметно потеплело, зато в воздухе возник ощутимый гниловатый запашок болота.  
Гневион неожиданно завис и разжал когти – Андуин ахнул, но не успел как следует испугаться, тут же шлепнувшись на задницу в высокую траву. Гневион приземлился рядом и выпрямился, элегантно отбросив черную гриву волос от лица, и протянул руку.  
\- Вставайте, Ваше Величество, - проговорил он, безжалостно приминая сочную траву окованными сапогами.  
Андуин принципиально не воспользовался его помощью, кое-как поднялся на ноги, убрал волосы от лица и ошарашенно огляделся.

Сначала он не понял, где находится, но потом развалины с высеченными на них суровыми каменными лицами, потрескавшимися и разбитыми, подсказали ему, что это за место – Гневион притащил его в Лок Модан, на старую плотину, разрушившуюся во время нападения Смертокрыла. Водохранилище исчезло, озеро ушло под землю и на его месте колыхалось травяное море, а далеко внизу булькало и гнило обширное болото.

Андуин кое-как выбрался из травы на каменные руины плотины, едва не потеряв в зарослях протез и пуговицы от жилета.  
\- Так, - сказал Андуин, стараясь держать себя в руках. – Мое терпение на исходе, так что у тебя ровно двадцать секунд, чтобы объясниться.  
\- Мне хватит и десяти, - с улыбкой ответил Гневион, опустился на колено и схватил Андуина за руку.  
Андуин с раздражением отпихнул его, Гневион недовольно кашлянул.

\- Верховный Король Андуин Ринн, - торжественно проговорил он. – Я предлагаю тебе огромную честь стать моим главным супругом, прими мое предложение.  
\- Вот как, - проговорил Андуин после долгой паузы. – Ясно.  
\- Ты согласен? – обрадовался Гневион.  
\- Нет! – рявкнул Андуин и ударил в него всем накопленным зарядом бешенства.  
Андуин давно выучил, что свет может согреть и исцелить, но может и больно ранить, ослепить и сжечь дотла.

Гневиона отшвырнуло прочь, - в траве осталась глубокая выжженная борозда, тлеющая искрами, - он даже вскрикнуть не успел, только взмахнул руками и полетел вниз, свалившись с разбитой плотины.

Андуин сложил руки на груди, чувствуя себя частично удовлетворенным… но секунды текли, превращаясь в пугающие минуты, и ничего, кроме свиста холодного ветра, Андуин не слышал. Он начал холодеть от ужаса. Пришлось собрать все мужество, чтобы подступить к краю плотины, перебарывая сильный ветер, и заглянуть вниз. Пару минут назад Андуин кипел от безудержной ярости, но теперь он до слез боялся увидеть на камнях изломанное тело дракона. Он сделал еще шажочек – и отпрянул, шлепнувшись на задницу, узкая чешуйчатая морда нависла над ним, ухмыляясь полным набором острых клыков. Гневион не очень изящно переполз через камни, громко скрежеща когтями, и сложил крылья.

\- Свет милостивый! - пробормотал Андуин, прижимая ладонь к груди, сердце стучало, как ненормальное, казалось, что вот-вот выпрыгнет через горло.  
Гневион наблюдал за ним с хищной ухмылкой, алые глаза пылали и искрились.  
\- Так и знал, что я тебе не безразличен! – пророкотал он. – Ты принимаешь мое предложение?  
\- Нет! – повторил Андуин и поднялся на подрагивающие ноги. – Отнеси меня обратно.  
\- М-м-м, пожалуй, нет, - проговорил Гневион. – Я ушиб крыло.  
\- Я тебя вылечу, - пообещал Андуин.  
\- Скоро стемнеет, - сказала Гневион. - Я не люблю летать в темноте.  
\- Свет озарит наш путь, - холодно проговорил Андуин.  
\- Кажется, надвигается непогода, - проговорил Гневион, задрав к небу треугольную морду. – Боюсь, ты промокнешь и можешь простудиться…  
\- Я потерплю! – перебил его Андуин. – Ты вернешь меня домой или нет?!  
\- Нет, - ответил Гневион. – Сперва прими мое предложение, стань моим консортом.  
\- Ни за что! – отрезал Андуин.  
\- Почему? – удивился Гневион.  
\- Потому что я тебя ненавижу! – рассвирепел Андуин, уставившись в алые глаза. – Ты лживый и подлый предатель! Мой отец погиб из-за тебя! Как ты смеешь!

Гневион коротко рыкнул, заглушив его крик, старательно поджал когти и пихнул Андуина лапой в грудь – Андуин снова шлепнулся на задницу.  
\- Твой отец был королем, - холодно проговорил Гневион. – Короли не только танцуют на балах и красиво носят корону, они умирают за свои королевства… разве не так, Ваше Величество? Ты готов отдать жизнь за свой народ?  
Андуин неохотно кивнул.  
\- Я-то готов, - проговорил он. – А вот ты предпочитаешь посылать на смерть других, Черный Принц… в этом вся разница между нами.  
Гневион злобно пыхнул едким дымом ему в лицо.  
\- Ты трусливый и бесчестный, - смело сказал Андуин. – Ты готов пожертвовать кем угодно…  
Гневион взревел с такой яростью, что Андуин от неожиданности прикусил язык до крови.  
\- Как ты смеешь?! – заорал Гневион, оскалив клыки. – Я не трус! Смерть преследовала меня по пятам еще до моего рождения, и ты об этом знаешь, мальчик-король!

Андуин попытался возразить, но Гневион снова рявкнул на него, а в следующую секунду превратился в человека, видимо, испугался, что психанет и откусит Андуину голову. Несколько минут они злобно сопели и яростно сверлили друг друга взглядами, потом Гневион отступил на шаг и сложил руки на груди,

\- Я был уверен, что не вернусь из Ниалоты, - вдруг сказал он. – Я был готов пожертвовать собой… черные драконы принесли этому миру столько горя… по справедливости мы должны были сгинуть вместе с Древними Богами.  
\- Так вот зачем ты явился в Штормград! - сообразил Андуин. – Ты хотел попрощаться?  
\- Я хотел увидеть тебя, - признался Гневион. – Хотел убедиться, что ты в порядке… насколько это возможно с твоим талантом попадать в неприятности.

Андуин дохромал до ближайшего валуна и сел, вытянув ноги. Гневион подошел к нему и попытался положить руку на плечо, но Андуин так взглянул на него, что Гневион отодвинулся.

\- Жаль, что не нашлось ни одной подходящей башни для заточения, - пробормотал он.  
\- Чего? - хмуро спросил Андуин.  
\- Башни, - пояснил Гневион. – Я подумывал насчет Каражана, но там воняет злом и демонами… неприятное местечко.  
Андуин передернул плечами.  
\- Да уж, - проговорил он. – Ну и на том спасибо…  
Он взглянул на Гневиона снизу вверх.  
\- Ты вернешь меня домой или мне придется добираться пешком?  
\- Хотел бы я на это посмотреть! – развеселился Гневион. – Через неделю, может, и набредешь на тракт.  
\- Надеюсь, ты избавишь меня от скитаний, - сухо проговорил Андуин, которого подобная перспектива ничуть не воодушевила.  
\- Конечно, - согласился Гневион. – Когда согласишься стать моей парой.  
Андуин тяжело вздохнул и отвернулся.

\- Вообще-то это оскорбительно! – сердито проговорил Гневион. – Я теперь герой, теперь драконьи стаи спешат со мной породниться! Ты должен быть польщен, что я предлагаю тебе стать моим главным супругом…  
\- В каком это смысле «главным»? – перебил его Андуин.  
Гневион моргнул и непонимающе выгнул бровь.

\- Кажется, мы это уже обсуждали когда-то, - проговорил Андуин. – Насчет человеческой моногамии…  
\- И драконьего блядства, - усмехнулся Гневион. – Я помню и надеюсь, что ты изменил мнение с тех пор.  
\- С чего бы? – прищурился Андуин.  
Гневион пожал плечами.  
\- Мы оба выросли, - сказал он. – Мир изменился, и мы изменились тоже.  
\- Да! Ты превратился в законченную скотину, - прошипел Андуин.  
\- Прекрати меня оскорблять! – возмутился Гневион.  
\- А ты прекрати меня оскорблять! – рассердился Андуин. – Я не приму твое предложение, даже не мечтай! Размножайся с кем хочешь, хоть все стаи перетрахай! Отстань от меня!

У Гневиона задрожали губы, но он вовсе не психанул, а громко рассмеялся.  
\- Ты ревнуешь! – весело проговорил Гневион.  
\- Ты бредишь, - фыркнул Андуин, надеясь, что не краснеет от негодования.  
Гневион расплылся в улыбке и присел у его ног.  
\- Проведи со мной ночь, а утром я верну тебя домой, - попросил он.  
Андуин немедленно попытался его лягнуть, но Гневион ловко увернулся.

\- Я не предлагаю тебе разделить ложе любви! – сказал он, подсмеиваясь. – Просто побудем вместе одну ночь, только ты и я… как в старые времена.  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что столица стоит на ушах? – устало спросил Андуин. – У меня куча дел, я не могу так запросто исчезнуть на сутки без следа…  
Он осекся, вспомнив, как давным-давно пропал его отец – и тоже по милости черного дракона. История циклична и обладает жестоким чувством юмора, надо же…

\- Отложи свои важные королевские дела до утра, - твердо проговорил Гневион. – Побудь просто Андуином, а не Его Величеством Ринном.  
\- У меня есть выбор? – осведомился Андуин.  
Гневион помотал головой и выпрямился.  
\- Я могу поймать что-нибудь на ужин, - деловито сказал он. – Косулю? Зайца? Бобра?  
Андуин пожал плечами.  
\- Все равно нечем освежевать, - проговорил он. – А сырое мясо я есть не смогу.  
\- Я что-нибудь придумаю, - пообещал Гневион. – Обустраивайся на ночлег, а я скоро вернусь!  
Он взлетел почти бесшумно и вскоре исчез на горизонте.

Андуин вздохнул и осмотрелся. Несколько лет назад обезумевший отец Гневиона кардинально изменил ландшафт: огромное озеро проломило плотину и затопило низину, превратив в непролазную болотину. Отстроить плотину заново было невозможно, так и забросили до лучших времен, а тем временем дно озера превратилось в заливной луг, пронизанный родниками.  
Вдалеке выпирали какие-то уродливые обгоревшие развалины. Андуин прищурился и понял, что это бывший лагерь сумеречных культистов… что ж, понятно, кто испепелил это гиблое место!

На север и смотреть не хотелось, ничего хорошего там не было – павшее и потерянное королевство Лордерон, уничтоженные чумой и Плетью города; Стормгард, разрушенный до основания, оскверненный Стратхольм, а далеко на севере – сияющий Луносвет, отвернувшийся от Альянса.  
Гневион возник в закатном небе, словно огромная черная птица. Андуин рассматривал его с любопытством – он видел Гневиона маленьким, чуть больше плюшевой игрушки, теперь уже его нельзя было спутать с игрушкой, это был молодой и достаточно крупный дракон. Конечно, ему было еще расти и расти, но размах крыльев был… впечатляющий.

Прямо под ноги рухнула туша вепря, разбрызгав во все стороны кровь и грязь. Андуин охнул и попятился, Гневион изящно приземлился и сложил крылья, морда у него была самодовольная, алые глаза горели.

\- Ну? – спросил Гневион после неловкого молчания.  
\- Что? – растерянно отозвался Андуин. – Я должен это есть? Как?  
Гневион тяжело вздохнул, цапнул изломанную тушу и неуклюже повернулся к Андуину черной блестящей спиной, смешно и нелепо перебирая задними лапами. Андуин не успел спросить, что, во имя всего святого, Гневион творит – тот громко запыхтел и выдохнул такой столп огня, что Андуин присел от неожиданности. Воздух заметно потеплел, почернела опаленная трава, но, к счастью, луг не загорелся. Андуин поморщился, услышав громкое чавканье и жуткие звуки рвущейся плоти, через несколько секунд Гневион повернул к нему шипастую морду, перемазанную кровью и требухой, и почти выплюнул в Андуина здоровенный окорок, покрытый коркой сажи.

\- Ешь! - приказал Гневион.  
Андуин вздохнул, сел прямо на траву и принялся отщипывать кусочки мяса. К его удивлению, окорок пропекся насквозь, мясо само отслаивалось от горячей кости. Гневион, к счастью, повернулся спиной, жадно пожирая вепря, но Андуину хватало и хищных звуков, которые сопровождали варварский пир. Мясо было жестковатое и не соленое, но Андуин решил не жаловаться.  
Гневион громко чихнул, несколько минут искал родник, нашел и сунул морду в прозрачную воду, долго пил и фыркал. От туши несчастного вепря даже костей не осталось, только выжженное пятно чернело в траве.

\- Сколько ты ешь? – спросил Андуин, поддавшись любопытству.  
\- Зависит от тела, - пророкотал Гневион и покосился на Андуина пылающими глазами.  
Андуин подошел к взбаламученному роднику и осторожно опустился на колени, он дождался, пока вода уляжется, напился и умылся. От холода сводило зубы и пальцы.

\- Я могу прокормить и себя, и тебя, - проговорил Гневион, наблюдая за ним.  
\- Кажется, мы договорились закрыть эту тему! – рассердился Андуин.  
Гневион оскалился и жадно покосился на остатки окорока. Андуин протянул ему кость, облепленную мясом и сухожилиями, Гневион деликатно подцепил ее передними клыками и моментально проглотил.

\- А о чем ты хочешь поговорить? – спросил он, облизываясь длинным красным языком.  
Андуин пожал плечами.  
\- Расскажи про Ниалоту? – попросил он. – Что там было?  
Гневион моментально перестал ухмыляться, а через секунду встал на ноги и отряхнул черный камзол, расшитый золотыми узорами. Андуин заметил, что у него подрагивают руки.  
\- Ниалота это страшный сон, - наконец сказал Гневион. – О чем еще ты хочешь поговорить, мой король?  
Андуин понял, что другого ответа не дождется.

\- Ты видел, что случится со Штормградом? – тихо спросил он.  
\- Что могло бы случиться, но никогда не случится, - поправил его Гневион. – Да, видел.  
\- Расскажи, - попросил Андуин. – Мне снились страшные сны.  
Гневион сел рядом и несколько минут молчал, собираясь с мыслями.  
\- Будь осторожен с Аллерией Ветрокрылой, - наконец, сказал он. – Она легко поддастся зову Бездны.  
Андуин промолчал, ничуть не удивившись.

\- Шоу тоже, - с легким сожалением проговорил Гневион. – Искренне жаль.  
\- А Валира? – нервно спросил Андуин. - Хоть кто-то из моих друзей устоял порче?!  
\- Валира молодец, - улыбнулся Гневион. – На нее можешь положиться, тетка просто кремень!  
\- А я? – тихо спросил Андуин. – Ты видел меня?  
\- Видел, - ответил Гневион, и улыбка растаяла без следа.  
\- Что было со мной? – спросил Андуин. – Я… я тоже поддался порче?  
Гневион молча смотрел на него непроницаемым взглядом.

\- Какая разница? – наконец спросил он. – Этого никогда не случится.  
\- Я поддался, - уныло проговорил Андуин. – Я превратился в монстра?  
\- В каком-то смысле, - согласился Гневион и огляделся. – Надо развести костер, пока не стемнело.  
\- Нет, погоди! – Андуин вскочил. – Расскажи мне, я хочу знать!  
\- Ты замерзнешь и у тебя разболится колено, - проговорил Гневион, игнорируя его. – Я вовсе не хочу, чтобы ты страдал.  
\- Ответь на вопрос! – потребовал Андуин и схватил его за рукав.  
Гневион деликатно освободился, отцепив его пальцы.  
\- Я притащу пару сухих деревьев, - сообщил он. – Обустроимся на ночлег.  
Андуин не успел ничего ответить, как Гневион взлетел, распахнув крылья, и порывом ветра сбил его с ног. Он всегда мастерски уходит от расспросов, но никогда еще насколько хамски. Андуин даже сплюнул от досады.

Он думал, что Гневион притащит сухие ветви, но Гневион действительно приволок в когтях здоровенное дерево и принялся ломать его с таким душераздирающим хрустом и треском, что Андуин решил прогуляться, пока его не зашибло щепками. Он попил из родника, потом нашел симпатичный кустик терновника и расстегнул пояс… столько лет прошло с тех пор, как он последний раз отливал в кусты? Пожалуй, с самой Пандарии у него не было спокойных ночевок на природе.

Когда он вернулся к импровизированному лагерю, Гневион уже устроился напротив пылающего костра, вытянув ноги к огню, и чистил ногти заостренной щепочкой. Андуин уселся напротив и нахохлился, его знобило, он с тоской вспомнил о шерстяном мундире, который остался висеть на спинке стула.  
Гневион взглянул на него и отстегнул наплечники, потом расстегнул ремень и стащил длинный черный камзол, протянув его Андуину.

\- Не надо, - проговорил Андуин, прилипнув взглядом к смуглой широкой груди, заросшей густым черным подшерстком.  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что я не мерзну? – терпеливо спросил Гневион.  
Андуин заставил себя отвести взгляд, хотя смотреть на Гневиона было очень приятно. Он закутался в горячий камзол, - как будто только что из-под утюга, - согрелся и перестал постукивать зубами. Гневион улыбнулся.

\- Почему ты до сих пор не обзавелся наследником? – вдруг спросил он.  
\- Прости, что? – недоверчиво переспросил Андуин.  
\- Ты король, тебе уже двадцать лет, - Гневион пожал плечами. – Пора сделать маленького Андуина, ты так не считаешь?  
\- Прямо сейчас? – язвительно спросил Андуин.  
Гневион усмехнулся.  
\- Мы можем попробовать, конечно… - игриво проговорил он и благоразумно заткнулся, увидев, как искрится свет на кончиках пальцев Андуина.  
\- Я не желаю это обсуждать, - тихо сказал Андуин. – Не поднимай эту тему, если не хочешь, чтобы тебе физиономию подпалили, понятно?  
\- Понятно, - согласился Гневион. – Знаешь, мне всего-то пять лет, но даже пятилетка знает, что для поддержания монархии…  
Андуин вскочил, Гневион тут же заткнулся и поднял руки, показывая, что будет молчать.

\- А с чего ты взял, что у меня нет наследника? – спросил Андуин после долгой злобной тишины. – Может, я его прячу от таких, как ты?  
Гневион скептически взглянул на него.  
\- Ты следишь за мной, - сообразил Андуин.  
\- Мой Черный Коготь никогда не спускал с тебя глаз, - небрежно ответил Гневион. – У меня слишком мало друзей… я стараюсь беречь их.  
Андуин открыл рот, чувствуя, что задыхается от затапливающей ярости, но в эту же секунду из сгустившихся сумерек донесся душераздирающий вопль.

\- Что это?! – спросил побледневший Андуин, вскочив на ноги.  
\- Канюки дерутся, - равнодушно ответил Гневион. – Не волнуйся, сюда они не прилетят.  
Андуин сглотнул и пересел поближе к Гневиону, кутаясь в его камзол.  
\- Как твое колено? – тихо спросил Гневион, взглянув на протез.  
Андуин пожал плечами. Иногда колено болело, чаще – не болело, Андуин привык к протезу и смирился с ним, протез уже стал восприниматься как часть тела, только страшненькая и временами заклинивающая.

Гневион помалкивал, канюки орали. Андуин вздрогнул от очередного вопля в ночи и понял, что уже давно дремлет, прислонившись лбом к теплому плечу Гневиона – Гневион заботливо приобнимал его за спину, оберегая от падения на сырую траву. Андуин зевнул, вздрогнул от налетевшего порыва прохладного ветра и попытался плотнее закутаться в камзол.

\- Я до утра насмерть замерзну, - пожаловался он. – Ну почему ты не отнес меня на юг?

Гневион хмыкнул и встал, встряхнулся всем телом и распахнул черные крылья.  
\- Иди сюда, - пророкотал он, уютно свернувшись и приглашающее приподняв крыло.  
Андуин взглянул на него со скепсисом, но Гневион терпеливо ждал. Наконец, Андуин вздохнул и привалился к его боку, Гневион издал донельзя довольное ворчание и притянул Андуина в самый центр уютного, удивительно мягкого и очень горячего клубка. Еще и накрыл сверху крылом, спрятав от всего мира.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - проговорил Андуин, закрыв глаза.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - отозвался Гневион, едва слышно урча.

… Андуин давненько так хорошо не высыпался. В кои-то веки его не разбудили громкий бой часов на ратуше, уличный гам и возня за дверью королевских покоев. Андуин спал и ему снились на редкость хорошие сны – про солнце, теплое море в заливе и вишневые сады, не тронутые войной.  
Он проснулся от сочного храпа над ухом и несколько минут растерянно хлопал глазами, пытаясь понять, где находится и от чего ему так уютно и тепло. Где-то далеко кричали чайки, дракон, свернувшись вокруг Андуина, сонно сопел, то и дело выдыхая полупрозрачный дымок. Андуин бесцеремонно отпихнул его лапы и выбрался наружу, потянулся от души, громко хрустнув шеей и спиной, и дохромал до ближайшего куста, чтобы щедро оросить его тугой струей.

Он нашел родник и поплескал в лицо ледяной водой, напился от души и обернулся – Гневион сидел на поваленном дереве, набросив камзол на голые плечи, и наблюдал за ним. Андуин испытал жгучую зависть. Он сам с утра, должно быть, выглядел как посмешище – свежая рыжеватая щетина, всклокоченные волосы, помятая пропотевшая рубаха и пованивающий носок в сапоге, а полуголый и сонный Гневион выглядел как сказочный принц – широкоплечий и кудрявый, с горящими глазами и пухлыми яркими губами. Хорошо быть драконом с магическим обликом, который слабо привязан к условностям плоти.

\- Доброе утро, - дружелюбно проговорил Гневион.  
\- Хуютро! - буркнул Андуин. – Ты вернешь меня домой или как?!  
По утрам в нем было слишком мало дружелюбия, особенно с учетом того, что между ним и ближайшей чашкой горячего кофе лежало болото.  
Гневион усмехнулся и поднялся на ноги.

\- Я ведь пообещал, - сказал Гневион. – Если ты не передумал, конечно… может, останешься со мной?  
Рассвирепевший Андуин собирался стукнуть его кулаком в грудь, но ладонь будто прилипла к горячей коже, пальцы сами собой зарылись в густую кудрявую поросль. Гневион с нежностью накрыл его руку и мягко притянул Андуина поближе к себе, оставив ладонь на его пояснице.

\- Н-нет! - выдохнул Андуин, слабо пытаясь отпихнуть его другой рукой, но пальцы цеплялись то за сильное плечо, то за стройную шею. – Мы не можем…  
\- Мы можем, - вкрадчиво проговорил Гневион. – И мы хотим… ты ведь хочешь меня, мой король, я знаю.  
Андуин бессильно уперся лбом в его плечо. Как же легко позволить и поддаться сладкому шепоту, рухнуть вместе в высокую траву… никто их не увидит и никто не осудит. Андуин так долго об этом мечтал…

Гневион припал жадным поцелуем к его горлу, потерся кончиком носа под ухом.  
\- Я буду любить тебя больше всех, - пробормотал он. – Ты станешь моим любимым супругом, первым среди всех…  
Наверное, вылей он Андуину на голову ведро холодной воды, Андуин бы не отрезвел так быстро, как от этого сбивчивого шепота. Он отпихнул Гневиона с такой силой, что тот едва удержался на ногах.

\- Я не буду твоим консортом! - процедил Андуин, дрожа от гнева.  
Гневион посмотрел на него долгим задумчивым взглядом, потом пожал плечами.  
\- Если наша дружба хоть что-то для тебя значит – не унижай меня своими предложениями, - холодно сказал Андуин. – Мой ответ – нет.  
\- Ладно, - ответил Гневион.  
В глубине души Андуин даже огорчился, что тот согласился так легко, и немедленно возненавидел себя за эту грусть.

\- Будь добр, не ерзай, - попросил Гневион, аккуратно обхватив его когтями. – Мне бы не хотелось тебя уронить.

На этот раз Андуин летел куда комфортнее… по крайней мере, не вверх тормашками. Он мог рассматривать окрестности с необычного ракурса, и хотя по-прежнему злился на Гневиона, едва не захлебывался от восторга, то и дело отплевываясь от собственных волос.  
Гневион стремительно обогнул Черную Гору, покружил над лесом и приземлился на тихую полянку, неподалеку от столицы.

\- Дальше пешком, - сообщил он, сложив крылья.  
Андуин кое-как собрал растрепавшиеся волосы в хвост и запихнул под ворот рубашки.  
\- Почему? – спросил он с удивлением.  
\- Потому что я не люблю, когда в меня стреляют из баллист, - терпеливо пояснил Гневион.

\- Частенько стреляют? – с ехидством спросил Андуин. - И почему же?  
Гневион не ответил, лишь кивком указал направление.

Они неторопливо шагали между деревьев, правда, далеко все равно не зашли – ремешки протеза не были рассчитаны на лесной променад, Андуин все чаще останавливался поправить крепления, пока Гневион тоже не остановился, окинув его сверху донизу хмурым взглядом.

\- Дай мне минутку, - попросил Андуин. – Я застегну ремни покрепче.  
Гневион покачал головой.  
\- Лучше я тебя понесу, - сказал он. – Залезай-ка на спину!  
\- Ну уж нет! – возмутился Андуин, в деталях представив, как будет выглядеть, если на них наткнется лесной патруль или разъезд дозорных, он не готов был так позориться.

\- Ты и до вечера не дойдешь до города, - скептически заявил Гневион. – Будь благоразумен!  
Андуин тяжело вздохнул, Гневион повернулся к нему спиной и самодовольно хмыкнул, когда Андуин неохотно обнял его за шею. Гневион ловко подхватил под коленями, стараясь не задеть обрубок, вставленный в протез, и с легкостью зашагал по рыхлой земле, словно не ощущая чужого веса.

\- Тебе удобно? – спросил он.  
\- Нормально! – процедил Андуин. – Только не упади.  
Гневион снова хмыкнул.  
\- Как в старые добрые времена, - мечтательно проговорил он. – Ты был младше и легче…  
\- И у меня было немножко больше конечностей, - язвительно отозвался Андуин, сцепив руки на его груди.  
Гневион фыркнул и встряхнул головой, Андуин невольно вдохнул теплый пряный запах его волос и с тоской подумал, что Гневион снова пропадет на несколько лет, на него нельзя полагаться…

\- До меня доходили слухи, что ты разыскал загадочные Драконьи острова, - проговорил он, чтобы не молчать. – Это правда?  
\- Неправда, - спокойно ответил Гневион. – Я их вовсе не искал, я и так знаю, где они.  
\- И что там? – с любопытством спросил Андуин. – Что на Драконьих островах?  
\- Драконы, - засмеялся Гневион. – Слезайте, Ваше Величество, мы почти пришли.  
Андуина так раздражала блядская привычка мастерски уходить от вопроса, но в этом был весь Гневион – он не любил врать, предпочитая отшучиваться и изящно менять тему.

Андуин поправил волосы, одернул рубаху и насторожился – где-то неподалеку проехал военный отряд: бряцали доспехи, отрывисто ржали лошади, горластый командир отдавал распоряжения.  
«Это же поисковый отряд, - сообразил Андуин. – Матиас, должно быть, поставил всю армию на уши!»  
Гневион тоже прислушался, потом мальчишески улыбнулся и сунул два пальца в рот, свистнув так заливисто, что Андуин вздрогнул. И минуты не прошло, как отряд кавалерии высыпал на полянку, окружив плотным недружелюбным кольцом, Андуин не успел напрячься, как его узнали – раздавались изумленные возгласы, посыпались вопросы.  
Он с тревогой обернулся к Гневиону и с изумлением обнаружил, что дракон бесследно исчез. Чешуйчатый ублюдок снова натворил дел и словно сквозь землю провалился!


	4. Chapter 4

Однажды Андуин посетил сиротский приют… то есть, это случалось не один раз, но то посещение Андуину надолго запомнилось – дети привыкли к нему и достаточно осмелели, чтобы засыпать его целым шквалом вопросов, по-детски бесхитростных и от этого порой обескураживающих.  
Андуин быстро понял, что малыши как-то превратно представляют себе работу короля, будто бы он целый день восседает с важным видом на золотом троне или катается по городу на непременно золотой карете, запряженной белыми лошадями. На количестве лошадей случилась настоящая драка – Андуину пришлось спешно разнимать карапузов. К огромнейшему детскому разочарованию он признался, что лошадей в королевской упряжке не двенадцать и не четыре, а вообще ни одной, и золотой кареты у короля тоже нет и никогда не было, и трон тоже не золотой.  
Тут дети начали хором рыдать, Андуин совсем смешался от громкого рева и укоризненных взглядов почтенных матрон-воспитательниц. Он пожалел, что не соврал про карету и трон, но потом его осенила, как он тогда посчитал, чудесная идея, и он пригласил детишек на экскурсию во дворец… когда Шоу узнал, что предстоит организовать экскурсию для сироток, у него сделалось неописуемое лицо.

\- Они очень милые детки! – проговорил Андуин, защищаясь, хотя Шоу молчал и только выразительно смотрел.   
\- Сколько? – тихо спросил Шоу.  
\- Сколько лет? – не понял Андуин.   
\- Сколько милых маленьких чудовищ попытаются разнести дворец на щепки? – терпеливо спросил Шоу.  
\- Не знаю, - признался Андуин. – Десять? Двадцать?  
Сироток оказалось ровно шестьдесят пять, от тринадцатилеток до годовалых малышей на руках у воспитательниц, - весь приют воспользовался случаем явиться в гости к королю, - с тех пор при любом упоминании приюта у Шоу начинала недобро дергаться щека. 

«Увидели бы детишки сейчас золотого короля на золотом троне!» - мрачно подумал Андуин, громко захлопнув папку с отчетами по урожаю, и открыл новую папку с отчетами из горнодобывающей промышленности.  
В левой стопке просмотренных дел было всего-то четыре папки, в правой – в три раза больше, а у Андуина уже ныл затылок, лоб и виски сжимало надвигающейся головной болью. 

Он нахмурился, услышав странный шум за дверью рабочего кабинета, но его не побеспокоили, должно быть, охрана сменилась… Андуин встал и подошел к окну, распахнул его настежь, чтобы подышать воздухом и вернуться к работе с прояснившейся головой, но услышал возмущенный гомон откуда-то из внутреннего двора крепости.   
\- Что за безобразие? – проворчал Андуин, высунувшись в окно почти по пояс.  
Окна королевского кабинета, как и королевской спальни, выходили на живописный морской пейзаж, но Андуин впервые об этом пожалел – во внутреннем дворике явно происходило что-то непонятное и интересное, а он все пропускал.

Он повернулся и только шагнул к двери, - лишь бы не вникать в сводки о добытом угле, руде и металле, - и вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда дверь кабинета распахнулась настежь и стремительно зашел Шоу.  
\- Что случилось? – спросил Андуин, заметив, что Шоу необычно бледен.  
\- Ваше Величество, дракон принес слона, - проговорил Шоу.  
\- Что? – тупо спросил Андуин. – Это пароль какой-то?  
Шоу, отбросив церемонии, кивком предложил ему проследовать за ним. Андуин подхватил трость, - после недавней ночевки на природе у него нешуточно разболелось колено, должно быть, застудился, - и похромал за ним. 

Им пришлось практически пропихиваться через сгрудившуюся толпу, но когда Андуин увидел, из-за чего собрался весь замок от мала до велика, он перестал злиться на чужое любопытство. У него натурально отвисла челюсть при виде живого мамонта, коричневого, жутко вонючего, с огромными бивнями – прямо посреди мощеного двора. Перепуганный мамонт, почти зажатый корпусами дворца, смирно стоял, то и дело пронзительно трубя, и косил крошечными черными глазками на опасливо окружившую его стражу. 

\- Свет Милостивый! - выдохнул Андуин. – Что это?!  
\- Ваше Величество, - вкрадчиво позвал его до боли знакомый голос.   
Андуин повернулся, тяжело налегая на трость, и уставился на Гневиона – сияющего и страшно довольного собой.  
\- Что это такое?! – заорал Андуин, тыча в сторону мамонта тростью.  
\- Слон, - растерянно ответил Гневион. – Мамонт шерстистый, если говорить точно. Тебе нравится?   
\- Да ты издеваешься, - прошипел Андуин, дрожа от гнева. – Я тебя убью сейчас!   
\- Не стоит, Ваше Величество, - сухо проговорил Шоу. – Слишком много лишних глаз…  
Гневион хмыкнул.  
\- Что не так? – непонимающе спросил он. – Я принес тебе брачный подарок.  
\- Какой? – прищурился Шоу.  
\- Да заткнись ты, - одновременно с ним прошипел Андуин, нервно оглядываясь.   
\- Я пришел к выводу, что должен показать серьезность моих намерений, - негромко сказал Гневион. – Мне подсказали, что люди любят подарки…  
\- И ты не придумал ничего лучше, чем гребаный мамонт? – процедил Андуин.   
\- Он большой, как мое чувство, - серьезно ответил Гневион. – Я думал притащить левиафана, но он бы задохнулся по дороге.

Андуин глазами души увидел издохшего исполинского осьминога на дворцовой площади… да, с этой точки зрения – живой мамонт, конечно, намного лучше.   
\- Где ты его взял? – спросил он, рассматривая несчастного мамонта.  
\- В Нордсколе, - ответил Гневион, пожав плечами. – Между прочим, донести его живьем было сложнее, чем поймать! Я чуть не надорвался, эта скотина гадила больше, чем жрала! Пришлось несколько раз приземляться, а он еще и пытался сбежать…  
\- Ты тащил слона через весь материк?! – шокированно спросил Андуин.   
\- Я хотел тебя порадовать, - ответил Гневион.  
Андуин закрыл лицо ладонью и рассмеялся от переполняющих его эмоций. 

Он живо представил себе изумительную картину, которую могли наблюдать пастухи или горняки – высоко в небе дракон тащит в лапах шерстяного мамонта, который одним концом беспрестанно трубит, а другим – так же беспрестанно гадит прямо в воздухе. Зрелище, излечивающее от алкоголизма и зависимости от опиумных зелий!

\- Ну и что мне с ним делать? – обреченно спросил Андуин, сообразив, что никогда в жизни не заставит Гневиона вернуть бедного слоника туда, откуда взял.  
\- Съешь, - пожал плечами Гневион. – Драконы именно так и делают – делят трапезу на двоих.  
\- Не смеши! Эту тушу до самого Зимнего Покрова всем дворцом не осилить! - фыркнул Андуин. – Я никогда не ел слонов и, вообще-то, не собираюсь начинать.   
Он машинально потер ноющее колено, Гневион заметил этот жест и прищурил пылающие глаза.  
\- Делай, что хочешь, - равнодушно сказал он. – Можешь выпустить, а можешь на вертеле зажарить.   
Андуин беспомощно посмотрел на Шоу, тот поскреб рыжий затылок, взглядом измерив мамонта сверху донизу.  
\- В зверинец, Ваше Высочество? – наконец, спросил тот.  
\- Да! – обрадовался Андуин.

Гневион недовольно взглянул на Шоу, тот посмотрел в ответ таким же злобным взглядом – Шоу явно не улыбалась перспектива пристраивать бесхозных слонов, и он был достаточно умен, чтобы по обрывку услышанных слов понять ситуацию в целом. Кажется, Шоу был категорически против такой королевы.  
Андуин невольно улыбнулся и поманил Гневиона за собой.

\- Пойдем, нам надо поговорить, - сказал он, перехватив трость удобнее.  
\- Да, Ваше Величество, - промурлыкал Гневион и пристроился по левое плечо.  
Несколько минут они неторопливо шагали в молчании, но как только открытый двор, наполненный людьми, сменился прохладной длинной галереей, Гневион остановился.  
\- Что с коленом? – встревоженно спросил он.   
\- Болит, - ответил Андуин и заскрипел зубами, старательно растирая бедро.  
\- Позволишь помочь? – мягко спросил Гневион. – Массаж пойдет тебе на пользу.  
\- Знаешь, что еще пойдет мне на пользу? – сердито спросил Андуин. – Отсутствие непрошенных слонов! Чем ты только думал?!  
\- Я же должен был как-то обозначить свои чувства! – возмутился Гневион. – Мамонт – это достойный подарок своему избраннику.  
Андуин почти минуту молча смотрел на него.

\- Что? – спросил Гневион. – Что не так?  
\- По тебе сложно сказать, когда ты шутишь, а когда всерьез, - медленно проговорил Андуин. – Я действительно настолько тебе нравлюсь?  
\- Ты шутишь? – изумился Гневион. – Я был уверен, что это очевидно! Я ведь предлагал тебе руку и сердце!  
\- Я думал, что ты просто… - Андуин дернул плечом. – Ну… развлекаешься за мой счет.  
Гневион помолчал, потом шагнул к нему, поймал ладонь и с нежностью поцеловал в длинный неровный шрам.  
\- Я люблю тебя всем сердцем, - с чувством сказал Гневион. – Стань моим супругом.

Андуин помассировал переносицу. С одной стороны, в следующий раз Гневион мог в самом деле притащить кашалота, например. С другой стороны – Андуину ужасно не хотелось возвращаться к отчетам и докладам. С третьей, Гневион ему слишком нравился, несмотря на все, что он натворил и как себя вел. С четвертой…  
\- Иди за мной, - сказал он. – И держи язык за зубами, я и сам не уверен в том, что творю!  
Гневион свернул белозубой улыбкой.   
\- Взять тебя на ручки? – поддразнил он.  
\- Нет, спасибо! – отрезал Андуин, почти впихнув его в свой кабинет, сделал страже жест удалиться и запер дверь на замок. 

Гневион с любопытством окинул взглядом стол, заваленный папками. Андуин на всякий случай запер и маленькую потайную дверь, которая вела в его спальню. Не хватало, чтобы Шоу ворвался в неподходящий момент. После секундного раздумья, Андуин закрыл и окно… мало ли кто уши греет!

\- Мой дорогой, что ты делаешь? – поинтересовался Гневион, наблюдая за ним.   
Андуин решительно подхромал к нему, метко отбросил трость на кресло и принялся развязывать пояс Гневиона.   
\- Ого! – только и сказал тот, улыбаясь и приподняв руки для удобства. – Ты настроен серьезно!   
Андуин бросил пояс на пол и развел в стороны полы камзола. Гневион молчал и спокойно дышал, Андуин несколько секунд любовался тем, как мерно ходит широкая грудь, заросшая густым подшерстком. Он сообразил, что не сумеет стащить камзол, пока не расстегнет ремни тяжелых наплечников, но Гневион перехватил его руки и сжал в горячих ладонях.

\- Андуин, мой сладкий принц, - тихо проговорил он. – Ты уверен?   
\- Да, - сказал Андуин. – Нет. Просто поцелуй меня. Пожалуйста.  
Гневион хмыкнул, подхватил его под задницу и без всяких церемоний усадил на письменный стол. Рывком раздвинул Андуину колени, удобно устроившись между ними, зарылся в светлые волосы на затылке и потянул за ленту, позволив прядям свободно разлиться по плечам. Нежно провел по линии челюсти, наслаждаясь прикосновением к коже. 

Андуин поймал его за ворот и притянул к себе, заставив наклониться. Гневион медленно прижался мягкими и горячими губами к его рту, они застыли на несколько секунд в почти невинном детском поцелуе, как будто дав друг другу время передумать и прекратить. Андуин разомкнул губы и осторожно провел языком по чужим губам, слизнув горьковатый привкус соли и дыма, Гневион охнул – и в следующую секунду словно лопнула последняя струна, которая сдерживала их многолетнее влечение друг к другу.

Андуин задушено стонал в жадные поцелуи; теперь-то Гневион с ним не церемонился, буквально жрал его рот и лицо, оставляя жаркие мокрые поцелуи. Андуин попытался помочь Гневиону раздеться, но тот как-то ловко справлялся и сам, перехватывал руки Андуина и порывисто целовал ладони, покрытые старыми шрамами. Андуин и опомниться не успел, как оказался совершенно голым перед полуодетым драконом – Гневион осторожно расстегнул ремешки, удерживающие протез, и нежно погладил распухшее колено. Андуин в ответ нетерпеливо вцепился Гневиону в член поверх расстегнутых брюк, Гневион улыбнулся и погладил его ноги – шрамы его ничуть не пугали, а обрубок ноги не вызывал отвращения. Гневион в этом отношении был намного лучше любого человека – он принял как данность, что Андуин именно такой и никакой иначе, и любил Андуина именно таким, не пытаясь сравнивать с каким-то недостижимым идеалом. 

\- Ох, Свет милостивый! – выдохнул Андуин, когда Гневион наконец-то стащил штаны на бедра, а его член тяжело шлепнулся Андуину на живот.  
Со времен их юности, проведенной в Пандарии, Гневион гармонично вырос во всех местах. Ему и раньше-то было грешно жаловаться, но теперь… Андуин громко сглотнул.  
Гневион склонился над ним, опираясь на локти, и ласково поцеловал в губы. Андуин зарылся обеими руками в темные кудрявые волосы, притянув Гневиона к себе и не позволяя тому отодвинуться. Гневион улыбнулся, у него сияли глаза, а зацелованные распухшие губы то и дело складывались в счастливую улыбку без обычной примеси едкой насмешки.

\- Что пожелает мой король? – спросил Гневион, усыпая щеки и подбородок Андуина мелкими легкими поцелуями. – Отсосать? Полизать? Или что-то еще, м-м?  
\- Нет времени! - возразил Андуин, краснея до ушей. – Давай так, а дальше посмотрим.  
Гневион улыбнулся и припал к горлу, оставляя предательские яркие следы, но у Андуина не было ни сил, ни желания его отпихнуть, хотя от жесткой бороды шея и плечи уже горели и зудели.

Андуин блаженно вздрагивал всем телом, пока Гневион неторопливо терся о него, поглаживая по бокам, но когда Гневион выпрямился, схватил его за бедра и подтащил на край стола – Андуин недовольно охнул и попытался отползти подальше. Письменный стол был прекрасен для работы, но заниматься любовью на нем было неудобно, Андуин уже натер лопатки, а острый край больно врезался ему в ягодицы. Гневион сообразительно подобрал смятую рубашку и скатал из нее валик, подсунув Андуину под задницу. 

Андуин всхлипнул, когда Гневион обхватил их члены большой ладонью и принялся неспешно двигать, наслаждаясь зрелищем. Андуин в своих мечтах и фантазиях почему-то представлял Гневиона более… торопливым и более жестким, что ли, ближе к животному, чем к человеку, но у Гневиона оказались очень нежные руки. Он был таким заботливым и внимательным, что слезы наворачивались.   
Андуин хватался то за его бока, то за широкие плечи, когда Гневион склонялся поцеловать его, и кончил совершенно неожиданно - он планировал продержаться подольше, но пристальный взгляд и ритмичные движения на члене быстро довели его до грани. Впрочем, Гневион не продержался после него и минуты, громко застонал и лег сверху, упираясь скользкой ладонью в столешницу и уткнувшись лицом Андуину в шею. 

Андуин крепко обнял его и несколько секунд блаженствовал, несмотря на подсыхающую скользкую лужицу между их животами. Наконец, Гневион выпрямился и сдул с лица налипшие волосы, выдернул рубашку и тщательно вытер живот и бедра Андуина, протянул руку, помогая сесть. Он молчал, но сиял как мальчишка, казалось, улыбаются все черточки его красивого лукавого лица. Андуин никогда еще не видел его настолько умиротворенным. 

\- Значит, не зря, - подумал вслух Андуин.   
\- Что? – спросил Гневион, подтягивая штаны.  
\- Не зря я тебе уступил, - пояснил Андуин, рассматривая его изумительно сложенную фигуру. – Я просто хотел, чтобы ты успокоился и отстал, но мне очень понравилось! Можно как-нибудь повторить…  
Гневион замер с поясом в руках.  
\- Успокоился и отстал? – недоверчиво переспросил он.   
\- Вдруг бы ты действительно притащил живого левиафана? - улыбнулся Андуин. – А океанариума в столице нет, только у гномов…   
У Гневион как-то странно окаменело лицо, он быстро оделся, повернувшись к Андуину спиной, поправил волосы и направился к двери.

\- Погоди, ты куда? – ошеломленно спросил Андуин, сообразив, что происходит что-то странное.   
Гневион обернулся и посмотрел на него с таким презрением, что Андуин похолодел.  
\- Видимо, я ошибся в тебе, - брезгливо проговорил Гневион. – Мне нужна королева, а не королевская шлюха.  
\- Что? Да как ты смеешь?! – сипло проговорил Андуин, совершенно опешив от происходящего, только что Гневион целовал его и смотрел с нежностью, а теперь обращался с ним, как с использованной, испорченной вещью.

\- Как ты дешево себя оценил, король, - издевательски проговорил Гневион. – Всего-то в одного мамонта!   
\- Пошел вон, - прошептал Андуин и обхватил себя руками; его начало знобить от шока.  
\- Хорошо, что твой отец уже умер, - сказал Гневион с гадкой ухмылкой. – Он бы со стыда сгорел, если бы узнал, что его золотой сынок такая дешевка.  
\- Вон отсюда! – закричал Андуин. – Пошел вон!  
Гневион усмехнулся и отвесил ему глумливый полупоклон, а через секунду вышел, хлопнув дверью. Андуин попытался спрыгнуть на пол, совершенно забыв о том, что у него нет ноги, и растянулся на паркете. Из него на пару секунд даже дух выбило.

Он съежился в комок, задыхаясь от боли, подтянув ноги, - ну те, что были, - к груди. Хотелось забиться в темный угол и выть, Андуин чувствовал себя таким грязным, таким ничтожным и жалким… Он заставил себя сесть и принялся одеваться, хотя руки здорово тряслись, а глаза горели от непролитых слез. Хороший или плохой, слабый или сильный, но он король, а короли не забиваются в угол и не оплакивают разбитое сердце, у них есть работа, которую нужно выполнить. Королевство нуждается в достойном правителе, а что однажды случилось на письменном столе в королевском рабочем кабинете – это никого не интересует, это нужно забыть и больше никогда не вспоминать.

Андуин поднялся, опираясь на стол, кое-как допрыгал до протеза и принялся прилаживать его на место.  
«Только ленивый меня не предупреждал насчет черных драконов, - с ожесточением подумал он. – Но я считал себя умнее всех… вот и поделом!»  
По крайней мере, в этот раз самонадеянность не стоила ему ноги, хоть в чем-то он учился на своих ошибках. А сердце, в которое воткнули ядовитый шип… подумаешь, сердце! У королей нет сердца, это все знают! Королям положены короны и золотые кареты с белыми лошадями, а сердце им вовсе ни к чему.


	5. Chapter 5

Разбитое небо над Ледяной Короной выглядело так странно и шокирующее, что смотреть на него дольше пары минут было попросту невозможно – начинала кружиться голова и казалось, будто саму душу затягивает в пугающий водоворот. Андуин заставил себя отвернуться и ушел с промерзшего балкона, кутаясь в длинную шкуру терропарда, которую здесь использовали вместе верхней одежды.

Драконий погост был странным местом: плоская промерзшая пустыня схватилась толстой коркой сухого льда, из которого повсюду торчали древние драконьи кости, окаменевшие под непрекращающимися ветрами, а снега здесь толком не было. Драконы всех стай прилетали сюда умирать… и здесь же, на остатках заброшенного тракта, они воздвигли огромный храм, как прибежище и островок всеобщего мира. Говорили, что под храмом скрываются порталы в секретные драконьи святилища… Андуин там никогда не бывал, но некоторые смельчаки спускались… мало кто возвращался.

Андуин устроился поближе к огню, разведенному в огромном камине, закутался в свою шкуру и принялся с любопытством рассматривать всех, кто собрался. Орда предсказуемо прислала весь комплект своих новых лидеров – Бэйн Кровавое Копыто и Тралл кивнули ему с явной симпатией, одноглазый и красивый лорд Лортемар, в компании спутников и лиловой чародейки из Сурамара, обошелся небрежной улыбкой. Воинственно выглядящая орчиха посмотрел на Андуина с такой агрессией, что он даже смутился, зато молоденькая тауренша ему улыбнулась, Андуин покопался в памяти, но ее имя вылетело у него из головы. Он улыбнулся в ответ и взглянул, - как и все остальные, - на Калесгоса, который поднялся и громко кашлянул.

\- Мы не можем ждать вечно, - с раздражением проговорил синий дракон. – Начнем!  
\- Позвольте, а кого мы ждали? – тихо спросил кто-то, Андуин не узнал по голосу, но ему тоже стало любопытно.  
\- Аспекта Земли, - хмуро проговорил Калесгос. – Видимо, он не считает, что расколовшееся небо заслуживает его внимания!

Андуин ощутил себя на перекрестье выразительных взглядов – на него одновременно посмотрели Джайна Праудмур, Шоу и Генн Седогрив. Андуин мог надеяться только, что не покраснеет, как мальчишка. Он изумился, заметив, что и Королева Драконов изучает его с искренним любопытством. На Алекстразу, как обычно одетую… вернее, раздетую по бесстыдной эльфийской моде, было холодно смотреть, хотя Андуин прекрасно понимал, что она ни капельки не мерзнет. Кстати об эльфах… Андуин мельком взглянул на пустые кресла и мысленно пожал плечами.

\- Но ведь Аспекта Земли давно убили, - громким шепотом спросила молодая тауренка, наклонившись к Бэйну. – Разве не так?  
\- Это другой, - буркнул Бэйн. – Сын.  
\- А, - ответила тауренка, заметила, что на нее смотрят, смутилась и опустила взгляд.  
\- Гневион никогда не пропускал собрания даже по мелочным вопросам, - задумчиво проговорила Алекстраза.  
\- Еще бы, - неприязненно буркнул Калесгос. – Он просто кичится своим положением!  
Он замолчал, сообразив, что выставляет драконов в невыгодном свете.  
\- … Должно быть, его задержало что-то серьезное, - с нажимом проговорила Алекстраза. – Начнем без него.

Андуин тихо вздохнул. У него было смутное подозрение, что отсутствие Гневиона как-то связано с ним… хотя, может быть, он просто слишком много о себе возомнил, но, по крайней мере, теперь он мог думать о Гневионе без ярости. Первые месяцы Андуин приходил в бешенство от одной только мысли, потом злость остыла и сменилась тоской, а со временем тоска превратилась в печаль.

Как Андуин и предвидел, совещание прошло совершенно без каких-либо результатов. Расколотое небо напугало всех – Альянс, Орду, драконов, но никто толком не знал, что предпринять.

Андуин поднялся, ловко обогнул Бэйна, которому хотелось пообщаться, проигнорировал хмурый взгляд орчихи, - странная какая-то бешеная девица, - и поспешил за королевой драконов.  
Она обернулась, услышав звук его шагов, и едва заметно улыбнулась.  
\- Андуин Ринн, - проговорила Алекстраза, изобразив что-то вроде вежливого поклона.  
\- Миледи, - отозвался Андуин и тоже склонил голову. – Могу я поговорить с вами?  
Алекстраза взглянула на Калесгоса и Ноздорму, которые с явным раздражением дожидались ее.  
\- Всего несколько минут, - попросил Андуин, проследив ее взгляд. – Пожалуйста.  
Алекстраза кивнула и жестом отослала своих сородичей.

\- О чем ты хотел поговорить, маленький король? – спросила она, свернув в узкую крытую галерею, опоясывающую башню храма.  
\- О Гневионе, - признался Андуин.  
Алекстраза кивнула.  
\- Я рада, что ты ему отказал, - неожиданно проговорила она.  
\- Почему? – опешил Андуин.  
\- Время излечивает даже разбитые сердца, поверь мне, - задумчиво сказала Алекстраза. – Он погорюет и выберет другого консорта… я не теряю надежды, что это будет драконица из моих детей.  
\- Гневион терпеть не может красную стаю! - огрызнулся Андуин.  
\- Времена изменились, маленький король, - холодно ответила Алекстраза. – Мы стали… более терпимы к бракам между разными стаями. Аспект Земли нам нужен.  
\- Ах, вот оно что… - медленно проговорил Андуин. – Исключительно политика.  
\- Выживание, - поправила его Алекстраза.  
Андуин промолчал.

\- Впрочем, я уважаю твою отвагу, - вдруг сказала Алекстраза. – Не каждый сумел бы отказать дракону. Твоей избраннице повезло, Андуин Ринн.  
Андуин заставил себя вежливо улыбнуться. К девушке, с которой он был помолвлен, он не испытывал ничего, кроме настороженности и недоверия, а того, кто ему действительно нравился, он сам и оттолкнул.

\- Могу я задать личный вопрос? – осторожно спросил он. – Насчет отношений между драконами?  
Алекстраза кивнула, но ее взгляд заледенел.  
\- У вас было много мужей, - неловко проговорил Андуин, не зная, как подобраться к сути и не оскорбить королеву драконов. – Но…  
\- Как мне удается любить их всех? – перебила Алекстраза, избавив от мучительного подбора слов.  
Андуин с облегчением закивал.  
\- Одного я любила больше, чем других, - горько ответила она. – Он давно погиб.  
Андуин сглотнул.  
\- Вы, маленькие народы, почему-то считаете, что именно вы изобрели любовь… - с насмешкой проговорила Алекстраза. - Поверь мне, Андуин Ринн, драконы любили еще в те времена, когда твои косматые предки сидели в пещере. Вы не принесли ничего нового в этот мир!

Андуин не стал возражать, хотя у него на языке так и зудел язвительный ответ.  
\- Где я могу найти Аспекта Земли? – спросил он. – Где он обосновался?  
Алекстраза взглянула на него.  
\- Он давно прибыл, - сказала она с улыбкой. – Слоняется вокруг храма и ждет, пока ты вернешься в столицу… ну и мальчишка!  
\- Не знал, что между аспектами такая сильная связь, – с изумлением проговорил Андуин.  
Алекстраза скептически взглянула на него и кивком показала поверх его плеча.  
\- Есть такая изумительная штука, маленький король, - сказала она. – Называется «окна».  
Андуин обернулся и увидел вдали маленькую черную фигурку, которая действительно слонялась вокруг замерзшего озера, пиная камешки.  
\- Ох! – воскликнул Андуин и бросился искать ближайшую лестницу.

Только когда он вывалился в оледеневший сад, он осознал, как некрасиво смылся, забыв поблагодарить Королеву Драконов за беседу. Ему стало стыдно, но Андуин не остановился – черноволосая фигура в камзоле удалялась, так что Андуин побежал за ним, перепрыгивая ледяные наносы, чувствуя, как с каждым шагом ослабляются и все громче хлопают ремешки протеза.

Гневион обернулся и заметил его, резко отвернулся и стремительно зашагал прочь.  
\- Гневион! – крикнул Андуин, задыхаясь от морозного сухого воздуха, который жалил лицо и жег горло. – Постой!  
Но Гневион не остановился, наоборот, он шагал все быстрее, не оглядываясь. Андуин подумал, что они выглядят просто идиотски, и сам он выглядит как идиот, гоняясь за черным драконом, и если это кто-то увидит, то стыда не оберешься, но догнать Гневиона было важнее всего.  
Протез болтался и держался только чудом, Андуин вложил все силы в последний рывок и почти догнал Гневиона, тот обернулся, прищурился – и взлетел, распахнув черные крылья, и тут же умчался прочь, скрывшись за храмом.

Андуин запнулся о камень, пытаясь затормозить и не упасть, ослабленные ремешки протеза лопнули, протез отвалился и укатился в сторону – Андуин с размаха шлепнулся о лед, ободрав лицо и руки, и не успел подняться, как лед под ним предательски затрещал.  
\- О, блядство! – только и успел сказать Андуин и провалился в темную ледяную воду.  
В латных доспехах он бы сразу пошел ко дну, но к счастью он проигнорировал ворчание Седогрива и выразительные взгляды Шоу, и доспехи не надел.

Ледяная вода обжигала, но Андуин кое-как сумел расстегнуть пряжки и сбросил шкуру, потом извернулся и стащил ботинок. Он сразу стал легче и стремительно всплыл… совсем не подумав о коварных подводных течениях, его уже довольно далеко оттащило от полыньи, так что Андуин со всего маха треснулся головой о крепкий шершавый лед. Сознание поплыло, перед глазами застилало красным… Андуин не сразу сообразил, что это кровь, его собственная кровь окрашивает помутневшую темную воду. Он преисполнился отчаянием – неужели все закончится так?! Неужели он умрет, захлебнувшись ледяной водой, и никто никогда его не найдет?!

Он слепо шарил окровавленными ладонями по льду, задыхаясь и отчаянно пытаясь выбраться. Перед глазами потемнело, грудь сдавило, Андуина прострелило болезненной судорогой от макушки до пятки и он завертелся волчком, пытаясь выпрямиться и всплыть. Но когда он сумел поднять голову, то увидел, что поверхность озера находится невообразимо далеко – в трех метрах над головой, расстояние, которое ему уже никогда не преодолеть. Он погружался в ледяную пучину, скованный судорогой, выпуская последние пузыри из горящих огнем легких.  
Мимо него сновали рыбки, равнодушно поглядывая на него круглыми красными глазками, в ушах рокотали барабаны, казалось, кто-то шепчет из мрака настойчивым призывом «Смирись, смирись, смирись». Андуин слабо дернулся навстречу угасающему свету – и сдался.  
«Я всех подвел», - равнодушно подумал Андуин, опускаясь на дно.

Лед потемнел и взорвался – мелькнула черная тень, когтистая лапа взбаламутила воду и битые льдины, цепко схватила Андуина поперек тела. Его выдернули на поверхность с такой силой, что ему едва не сломало шею. Андуин вздохнул морозный воздух – и закричал от боли, тут же сорвав голос. Жгучий мороз вгрызался в тело, легкие извергали потоки воды, Андуин малодушно подумал, что лучше сдохнуть, чем так мучиться, и тут же провалился в беспамятство.

Он никогда никому не рассказывал, но его давно мучил повторяющийся кошмар: безликие чудовища уничтожали столицу, пожирали заживо детей, ловили жителей и превращали тех, кому не повезло уцелеть, в визжащих монстров, состоящих сплошь из щупалец и глаз. Андуин наблюдал за этим ужасом из-за полупрозрачной стены, о которую в отчаянии сбивал кулаки, но не мог повредить. Он был обречен наблюдать за тем, как гибнет его королевство и его мир, пока позади него, в лиловой темноте, что-то шептало, шуршало и шелестело. Каждый раз, когда Андуин пытался обернуться и встретить свой кошмар лицом к лицу – он видел нечто настолько чудовищное, что просыпался с криком в холодном поту.

После победы над Нзотом кошмары прекратились… но теперь Андуин снова попал в этот жуткий сон: Штормград был совершенно пуст, ветер гонял по улочках мусор и обрывки старых газет, цветы на клумбах жухли, а с низкого неба сыпался пепел, мелкий и густой, словно снег. Стояла такая неестественная тишина, что Андуин невольно прикоснулся к ушам, решив, что оглох. Шепот наконец-то стих… но тишина, пожалуй, пугала еще больше.

«Может, я умер?» – подумал Андуин, и словно в ответ на его мысли из серого тумана, затянувшего небо, вынырнул черный дракон, пронесся стремительной стрелой и снова исчез в тумане.

\- Гневион! – закричал Андуин и замолотил кулаками по невидимой стене. – Гневион! Я здесь! Гневион!  
Он с отчаянием осознал, что снова остался в одиночестве. Никто не слышал его, и никто не придет его спасти, как и всегда – он сам за себя. Андуин размазывал собственную кровь по упругой преграде, и кричал от ярости и бессилия. Горячая ладонь легла ему на лоб.  
\- Я здесь, - проговорил Гневион над его головой. – Я здесь, спи.  
Андуин слабо всхлипнул и вслепую нащупал его сильную руку, - глаза слезились и болели, - он заснул, и на этот раз ему ничего не снилось.

… мочевой пузырь побуждал что-то срочно предпринимать. Андуин сел и огляделся – спальня была чужая, намного больше и роскошнее тех гостевых покоев, которые ему выделили. Впрочем, обстановка все равно была очень простая – огромная кровать, застеленная шкурами, большущий камин, в котором едва тлели угли, старинная красная ваза, стоящая между высокими, в два человеческих роста, витражными окнами… и все. Ну и черный дракон, спящий на полу, свернувшись клубком, как большая кошка.

Андуин задумчиво присмотрелся к вазе, но потом увидел простой деревянный костыль, прислоненный к кровати, и приоткрытую дверь в уборную. Вот и славно, не придется осквернять древние реликвии!  
Андуин подхватил костыль и поковылял в ванную комнату. Собственная нагота его сейчас ни капли не заботила, тем более он заметил свои тряпки, сохнущие у камина. Дракон даже не пошевелился, но приоткрыл один глаз и наблюдал за Андуином.

В ванной было слишком много зеркал… эти покои явно отвели кому-то очень тщеславному. Андуин тщеславным не был и зеркала не любил – он с горечью взглянул на свое отражение: худой, в шрамах, с обрубком колена. Видок был очень уж болезненный, купание в проруби не пошло на пользу, горло першило, проблемный сустав в левом локте воспалился и ныл тупой нудной болью.

Андуин кое-как умылся и привел себя в порядок. Он выглянул из ванной и обнаружил, что спящий дракон исчез… Гневион, уже в человеческой форме, перебрался на кровать и привольно раскинулся, заложив руки за голову. Андуин, в принципе, мог одеться и уйти, Гневион смотрел на него с ленцой и явно не собирался останавливать, но вместо этого Андуин добрел до кровати, отставил костыль, бесцеремонно перевалился через Гневиона и закутался в шкуры по самые уши.

Несколько минут они молчали, разглядывая непримечательный потолок.  
\- Твой протез утонул, - наконец, сказал Гневион. – Мне жаль.  
\- Спасибо, что спас меня, - ответил Андуин. – Если бы не ты – я бы не выбрался.  
\- Если бы не я – ты бы туда не свалился, - с горечью проговорил Гневион.  
Андуин не нашелся, что ответить. Он облизнул пересохшие губы и сел, старательно отвел волосы от лица.  
\- Я долго думал об… нашем инциденте, - сказал он. – Я злился на тебя, но потом осознал, что тоже виноват, ведь я не воспринял всерьез твои чувства. Я приношу свои извинения.  
Гневион посмотрел на него с удивлением, потом усмехнулся.  
\- Долго репетировал? – спросил он.  
\- Несколько раз, - признался Андуин.  
Гневион хмыкнул.  
\- Я тоже думал о нашем инциденте, - проговорил он. – О твоих взглядах на отношения и кратковременности человеческой жизни.  
Андуин насторожился.

\- Если бы я пообещал тебе верность, защиту и мою любовь до твоего последнего вздоха, ты стал бы моим супругом? – спросил Гневион.  
\- Думаю, что да, - тихо ответил Андуин. – Но я уже помолвлен.  
\- Я знаю, - кивнул Гневион. – Странный выбор… почему именно эта девочка?  
\- Телия показалась мне самой… адекватной из всех, - ответил Андуин, пожав плечами.  
\- Пешка Кул Тираса, - равнодушно ответил Гневион.  
\- Мы все чьи-нибудь пешки, - хмуро ответил Андуин. – Так или иначе.  
Гневион помолчал и тоже сел. Андуин давненько не видел его в таком неформальном виде – босиком, в распахнутой до живота белой рубашке с закатанными до локтей рукавами, без украшений, не считая золотых серег в ушах.

\- Я мог бы потребовать достойную оплату за спасение твоей жизни, - тихо проговорил Гневион. – Но требовать не стану… я лишь попрошу.  
Андуин уставился на него.  
\- Ты примешь мое предложение руки и сердца, Андуин Ринн? – спросил Гневион. - Я буду верен тебе, раз для тебя это важно, и пока ты жив, я не возьму другую супругу.  
\- Но я не могу! – с сожалением проговорил Андуин. – Я должен жениться ради блага королевства!  
\- Но ты бы принял мое предложение? – настойчиво спросил Гневион.  
Андуин закивал.

\- Я бы очень хотел, - тихо ответил он. – Ты… ты мне не безразличен, это так.  
Гневион улыбнулся.  
\- Вот и хорошо, мой дорогой, - с нежностью сказал он. – С этой секунды ты под моей защитой. Навсегда.  
Андуин моргнул.  
\- А как же Фордрагон? – ошеломленно спросил он.  
\- Да женись на здоровье! – фыркнул Гневион, отмахнувшись, и упал спиной на кровать. – Мне безразлично, сколько человеческих жен у тебя будет, я не ревную к людям.  
Андуин молча смотрел на него.  
\- Тебе и твоему королевству нужен наследник, - терпеливо пояснил Гневион, наслаждаясь его шоком. – А для меня пару веков ничего не значат…  
Он помрачнел, осознав, что у них с Андуином не так много времени, как хотелось бы.

\- То есть, вот так просто? – наконец, спросил Андуин. – Никаких ритуалов? Никаких… церемоний?  
\- А что ты хочешь? – с интересом спросил Гневион. – Я читал о прекрасном обычае снимать кружевную подвязку зубами!  
Андуин поморщился.  
\- Мы можем разделить трапезу на двоих, - сказал Гневион, пожав плечами. – Можем заняться любовью… а можем поспать, если хочешь.  
\- Хочу, - признался Андуин. – Но мне нужно идти… Шоу, наверное, весь храм поднял на уши.  
\- Пока-пока, - легкомысленно проговорил Гневион. – Возвращайся, когда захочешь.  
Андуин даже почувствовал себя немного обиженным таким невниманием – Гневион мог бы сильнее держаться за него, а не отсылать с таким равнодушием.

\- Мне нужно распорядиться насчет нового протеза, - сказал Андуин, одеваясь.  
Одежда высохла и немного задубела, ботинки, правда, так и остались лежать на дне озера, одну штанину пришлось подвязать узлом вокруг обрубка колена.  
Гневион наблюдал за ним, едва заметно улыбаясь, но всю суть его коварной усмешки Андуин осознал, когда вышел из чужой спальни и оказался на перекрестье десятков глаз. Ему захотелось вернуться обратно и от души врезать по морде своему новоиспеченному супругу-дракону. Подлая коварная ящерица!

В просторной и светлой приемной собрался, пожалуй, чуть ли не весь Черный Коготь. Андуин мимолетно отметил, что Гневион явно не страдает ни расовыми, ни фракционными предрассудками – среди его слуг были люди, орки, гномы, гоблины, кровавые эльфы и парочка ночных тоже, дворфы… даже тролля занесло! Андуин старательно проигнорировал заинтересованные взгляды и подхромал к Шоу, который сидел над шахматной доской.  
Шоу выглядел спокойным и равнодушным, но Андуин слишком хорошо его знал и понял, что Шоу кипит от ледяного бешенства – пропавшего короля Шоу нашел, но дальше его не пустили, Черного Когтя было заметно больше, чем горстки нервничающей штормградской стражи, столпившейся у двери. Андуин подбадривающе улыбнулся им и опустился в кресло напротив Шоу.

\- Ваше Величество, - прохладно сказал Шоу. – Со вчерашнего дня циркулируют разные слухи…  
\- Как видишь, Матиас, я жив и относительно здоров, - улыбнулся Андуин.  
\- Вижу, - кисло отозвался Шоу, посмотрев поверх его плеча.  
Андуин обернулся и заскрипел зубами. Гневион вышел из спальни, не удосужившись ни одеться, ни привести себя в порядок. Андуин-то знал, что Гневион всю ночь просидел у его постели, поддерживая огонь в камине и поправляя шкуры, пока Андуин метался в лихорадке, но выглядел тот невыносимо греховно – босой и растрепанный, в домашней непарадной рубахе и узких мягких брюках, неприлично самодовольный, словно всю ночь занимался развратом. Скотина.

Гневион остановился, уперся руками в бедра и окинул всех быстрым взглядом. Андуин заметил, как неосознанно подтянулся весь Коготь, приготовившись внимать своему господину, и с какой завистью Шоу оценил их дисциплину.  
\- Вы мне сегодня не нужны, - проговорил Гневион, усмехнувшись. – Я планирую провести день с моим консортом.  
У Андуина загорелось лицо, он потупился, ощутив, что Шоу пристально смотрит на него, но не наскреб решимости поднять взгляд.  
\- Брысь, - приказал Гневион. – И тех болванов заберите с собой!  
Стражники у двери заворчали, но Шоу жестом приказал выйти, и через минуту приемная опустела.

К чести Шоу, он лишь взглядом высказал все, что думал, а вслух он только спросил:  
\- Брачные соглашения с Кул Тирасом больше не действительны?  
\- Нет, все в силе, - вальяжно ответил Гневион прежде, чем Андуин открыл рот.  
Он подошел сзади и покровительственно положил тяжелую руку Андуину на плечо. Андуин немедленно брезгливо снял ее двумя пальцами, но Гневион тут же положил другую руку и сжал почти до боли. Андуин не стал сопротивляться, это выглядело бы смешно.

\- В положенное время король женится на девчонке Фордрагон, - спокойно сказал Гневион. – А о том, какие отношения нас связывают… чем меньше людей будет об этом знать, тем безопаснее.  
\- Ты же сам… - начал было Андуин.  
Гневион хмыкнул.  
\- Мои слуги трепаться не станут, - ответил он и нежно погладил Андуина по скуле костяшками.  
Андуин резко отодвинулся и сверкнул на него глазами, он вовсе не собирался становиться ручной игрушкой дракона.

Шоу скептически смотрел на них несколько секунд, потом тяжело вздохнул и устало помассировал переносицу. Гневион весело взглянул на него и улыбнулся.  
\- Шоу, ты же умный, - промурлыкал он. – Ты же понимал, что этим все закончится?  
\- Я знал, что этим все закончится, с тех пор, как вы начали показывать друг другу хуи, - мрачно ответил Шоу.  
Гневион от души расхохотался. Андуин поморщился, ему было стыдно и неудобно обсуждать с Шоу что-то подобное… Шоу слишком ассоциировался с отцовской фигурой.

\- Вечером соберется большой Совет, - сказал Шоу и поднялся. – Королева Драконов надеется, что на этот раз Аспект Земли его посетит.  
\- Посетит, - благосклонно отозвался Гневион. – И Его Величество король Ринн тоже.  
Шоу коротко кивнул.  
\- Матиас, постой! - позвал Андуин и с трудом поднялся, он совсем отвык от костылей. – Ты не мог бы связаться с Мехагоном? Мой протез утонул.  
\- Где? – спросил Шоу, машинально взглянув в окно, на плоскую ледяную пустыню до самого горизонта.  
\- В пучине любви, - вякнул Гневион, нагло развалившись на диване и обкусывая розовую шолазарскую грушу.  
\- Заткнись, - попросил Андуин и посмотрел на Шоу. – Мне нужен новый протез как можно скорее!  
\- Понял, - отозвался Шоу. – Я свяжусь с принцем Эразмином.  
Он кивнул и вышел.

\- О Свет, как же неловко! - пробормотал Андуин, массируя виски.  
\- А мне нравится Шоу! – заявил Гневион. – Прирожденный разбойник на службе государстве – это интересно!  
\- Ты не мог бы перестать вести себя как скот? – попросил Андуин. – Тем более – прилюдно?  
\- Ты меня стесняешься? – спросил Гневион и прищурился. – Ты ведь понимаешь, что я не какой-то там дракон, который летает туда-сюда и дышит огнем? Я Аспект Земли!  
\- Уверен, что твой отец частенько говорил что-то подобное, - съязвил Андуин. – Не повторяй его ошибок.  
Он ждал, что Гневион распсихуется, но тот, должно быть, и в самом деле повзрослел, лишь неприятно ухмыльнулся и вальяжно закинул ногу на ногу.

\- Я не мой отец, - спокойно проговорил Гневион. – И, тем не менее, я Аспект Земли, защитник Азерот, принц Черной стаи, глава Черного Когтя…  
\- Знаешь… пожалуй, я пойду к себе, а ты дрочи дальше на свои титулы! - решил Андуин и отвернулся.  
Гневион тут же прыжком очутился возле него и схватил за руку.  
\- Погоди, ну куда ты?! – встревоженно проговорил он, заглядывая в лицо. – Останься со мной!  
Андуин невольно улыбнулся. Все-таки Гневион в глубине души оставался мальчишкой, азартным и дурашливым, несмотря на коварство и внешнюю взрослую привлекательность.

\- Если ты думаешь, что я буду терпеть твою заносчивость и самолюбование – ты выбрал не того человека, - твердо сказал Андуин. – Мне плевать, что ты дракон, я тебе не какая-то овечка беспрекословная, которой можно помыкать!  
\- Я знаю, мой дорогой, - с нежностью ответил Гневион и машинально потер щеку, куда когда-то пришелся удар латной перчаткой. – Ты именно тот человек, который мне нужен, я уверен.  
\- Тогда держи язык на привязи, - попросил Андуин. – Не создавай мне проблем, у меня их и так хватает.  
Гневион кивнул и вернулся обратно на диван, Андуин с трудом присел рядом и привалился к его боку. Ему показалось, что Гневион расстроился, получив суровую отповедь, хоть тот ничем и не показывал свое огорчение.

Гневион взял из большого стеклянного блюда душистый персик, покатал по руке, наслаждаясь ощущением едва заметного пушка, потом откусил кусочек и слизнул каплю сока. Он делал все так гедонистически, что Андуину, конечно же, тут же захотелось съесть персик, хотя он обычно предпочитал яблоки. Он сглотнул слюну, решив, что не будет просить – Гневион определенно не из тех, кто добровольно делится. Гневион покосился на него, поймал за подбородок, потянулся и поцеловал в губы, передав сладкий кусочек.

\- Это тоже какой-то ритуал? – улыбнулся Андуин, облизываясь.  
\- Нет, - ответил Гневион. – Мне показалось, что ты меня вот-вот Светом шарахнешь, если я не поделюсь.  
\- Я не использую Свет в таких целях! – возмутился Андуин и поперхнулся, когда Гневион бесцеремонно впихнул половинку персика ему в рот.

\- Пойдем в спальню? – попросил Гневион, нежно погладив его по локтю. – Я вспомнил еще один важный ритуал…  
Андуин вспыхнул – Гневион смотрел на него таким жадным и тяжелым взглядом, что волоски на загривке встали дыбом. Андуин пожал плечами, поднялся и похромал в спальню, в конце концов – там до сих пор было тепло… он решил, что этот аргумент даже мысленно звучит намного лучше, чем «хочу немедленно забраться на Гневиона, как гурубская мартышка на дерево».

Он лег на кровать, прислонив костыль поближе, и чинно сложил руки на животе, Гневион устроился рядом, заложив руки за голову. Он явно не спешил приступать к брачным обязанностям, рассматривал потолок, словно там было что-то интересное. Андуин бы предположил, что Гневион стесняется, но Гневион все время демонстрировал, что напрочь лишен стыда, так что…

\- А как глубоко ты можешь нырнуть? – вдруг спросил Андуин.  
Гневион удивленно покосился на него.  
\- Это такой человеческий эвфемизм? – спросил он с улыбкой. – Предлагаешь исследовать твои глубины?  
Андуин побагровел и ткнул его кулаком в плечо.  
\- Я просто думал, что ты сможешь достать мой протез, - сказал он. – Не хочу ждать целый месяц или больше, так что может…  
Он сделал паузу, но Гневион молчал и задумчиво смотрел на него.  
\- Ну так? – нетерпеливо спросил Андуин. – Нырнешь? Поищешь?  
\- Даже не подумаю! – фыркнул Гневион. – Там блядски холодно и мокро вообще-то!  
\- Ладно, - разочарованно проговорил Андуин.

\- Я притащу для тебя парочку жаблинов из Назжатара, - смилостивился Гневион. – Пусть они поищут.  
\- Они же замерзнут! – испугался Андуин. – Они теплолюбивые…  
\- Тебе что важнее, протез или милосердие? – терпеливо спросил Гневион.  
Андуин оскорбленно посмотрел на него, но Гневион лишь пожал плечами.  
\- Ты невыносим! - сердито сказал Андуин. – Давай лучше займемся любовью?  
\- Давай! – обрадовался Гневион, заулыбался и полез целоваться сладкими липкими губами, и даже его жесткая черная борода нежно пахла персиками.


	6. Chapter 6

За окнами громыхали фейерверки, оставляя в темном небе огромные разноцветные сферы, которые немедленно осыпались шипучими искрами. Полупьяная толпа неистово атаковала бочки с элем, которые выкатывали на улицы по распоряжению короля. Андуин прислушался к гулу за распахнутыми окнами и различил неслаженное разухабистое пение… ну, хоть кому-то было весело на этой свадьбе. 

Он осторожно покосился на новобрачную, сидящую рядом на кровати, и невольно вздохнул. Ему удалось отбиться от варварского дедовского обычая провожать невесту в постель, и к счастью, никто даже не заикнулся о старом обычае свидетелей, но бедняжку Телию все-таки запихнули в родовую ночную рубашку, расшитую кружевами и жемчугом, желтоватую и полупрозрачную от старости. Андуин подозревал, что эта проклятая ночнушка даже на его пра-прабабке не смотрелась соблазнительно, а Телия и вовсе сутулилась, пытаясь прикрыть маленькие грудки, и нервно одергивала подол, который норовил задраться выше колен. Жемчуг подозрительно потрескивал, сквозь ветхую ткань просвечивали темные соски и треугольник густых волос… Андуину было тошно от всего происходящего. 

Только Шоу, который вел Телию к алтарю на правах посаженного отца, и знал всю подноготную этого брака, посмотрел на него с жалостью. Андуин никогда еще так не радовался его присутствию, хотя миссия Шоу определилась практически случайно – настоящего отца Телии, понятное дело, позвать на свадьбу было невозможно, а Генн Седогрив, оскорбленный тем, что Андуин отверг его дочку, наотрез отказался вести «выскочку». Другие претенденты не подходили по самым разным причинам: кто-то не вышел рангом для королевской невесты, Джайна Праудмур не подходила исключительно по причине пола, Мегакрут не вышел росточком… может, Андуин и не был в восторге от своей женитьбы, но не собирался выставлять Телию Фордрагон на посмешище.

В глубине души ему было, в общем-то, наплевать, кто приведет девицу Фордрагон в его руки, но именно Шоу всячески способствовал союзу с Кул Тирасом, так что ему и пришлось отдуваться. Шоу, в парадном мундире со скромной медалью, с гладко зачесанными волосами, выглядел немного растерянным, он не привык быть на виду и заметно нервничал. Андуин испытал легкое злорадство от его смущенного вида: Шоу лучше всех знал, что эта злосчастная пышная свадьба – политический фарс, и когда тот подвел к Андуину бледную Телию Фордрагон, совершенно не выглядящую счастливой невестой, возможно, даже у прожженного интригана Шоу что-то трепыхнулось в душе… что-то вроде забытой совести.

Гневион на королевской свадьбе предсказуемо не появился. Андуин чувствовал себя иррационально обиженным: он сам убедительно попросил дракона не отсвечивать и не вносить смуту, учитывая, какие слухи о них ходили, и все-таки, в глубине души, он надеялся, что Гневион не послушается и… например, ворвется в храм, пыхая огнем во все стороны, схватит Андуина в когти и похитит прямо из-под венца. Это создало бы невероятные трудности и политический кризис, но помечтать было приятно…

Андуин снова покосился на молодую жену и встретил ответный взгляд – мрачный и настороженный. У него возникло ощущение, что с момента объявления помолвки Телия Фордрагон его возненавидела, хотя Андуин встречался с ней всего пару раз в жизни и всегда в присутствии посторонних. Он ей и слова грубого не сказал…  
Ему показалось, что если он попробует прикоснуться к своей новобрачной – она ему попросту врежет… не то чтобы Андуину хотелось к ней лезть. Телия сидела с напряженным видом, словно взведенная пружина, Андуин заметил, что бицепсы у нее крепкие и тугие, как у заправской морячки, привыкшей одинаково хорошо управляться и со снастями, и с гарпуном, и с секирой.

Андуин плохо представлял, что теперь делать. Техническую сторону брачной ночи он, конечно же, прекрасно знал как медик. Тем более, за пару недель до королевской свадьбы Гневион заявился на ночь и обернулся соблазнительной красоткой.

\- Будешь тренироваться на мне, чтоб ты меня не опозорил! – заявил он, с тщеславным удовольствием рассматривая себя в зеркале.   
\- Внутри женщины все равно не такие, как ты, - буркнул Андуин. – У тебя нет яичников.  
Он все же не удержался и потрогал упругую налитую грудь.  
\- А ты что, собрался потрошить свою женушку? – изумился Гневион. – Откуда у тебя такие наклонности, сладкий?  
Андуин ответил ему грубым жестом, но Гневион только рассмеялся, забрался в постель и бесстыдно раздвинул ноги, выставив на обозрение все подробности.  
\- Вперед, львенок! – приказал Гневион. – Можешь потрогать, с этой стороны я не кусаюсь.  
Андуин послушно потрогал. Трахать Гневиона было приятно в любом облике, это все равно был Гневион – ехидный, невыносимый и любимый, а вот трогать почти незнакомую девицу, о которой Андуин знал слишком мало…

Он кашлянул, прочищая горло, Телия вздрогнула от неожиданности и стиснула колени. Андуин смутился и снова опустил голову, разглядывая свои колени – целое и обрубок, вставленный в протез. Столица праздновала, свечи потихоньку гасли, похабные моряцкие песенки за окном стихали, колено начало болеть, Телия украдкой зевала, прикрывая рот кулаком. Андуин только набрался решимости сказать, мол, миледи, пора ложиться, не можем же мы всю ночь сидеть, как на каменном балконе знакомо захлопали крылья. 

Андуин вскочил на ноги, испытав чувство глубочайшего облегчения. Телия тоже вскочила и стиснула кулаки, встревоженно сверкая глазами. Гневион зашел с террасы, элегантно поправив волосы, упавшие на лицо, и в одно мгновение оценил атмосферу уныния, царящую в королевской спальне. Он улыбнулся и протянул к Андуину руку.  
«Позер!» – с облегчением подумал Андуин и потянулся к нему, и тут сообразил, что молодая королева, ошеломленная тем, что в их спальню явился какой-то незнакомый мужик, скорее всего начнет звать стражу и поднимет ненужный переполох. 

\- Тихо! – сказал он и попытался зажать ей рот ладонью, но Телия двинула локтем, метко попав ему прямиком в солнечное сплетение, и шагнула к Гневиону с воинственным видом, она явно была не из тех, кто зовет на помощь, а из тех, кто раздает тумаки, справляясь собственными силами.   
Андуин захрипел и согнулся пополам, схватившись за живот, из него на несколько секунд выбило дух. Гневион хмыкнул и отвесил Телии легкий поклон. 

\- Добрый вечер, Ваше Величество, - негромко сказал он. – Не бойтесь, я друг.  
Телия прищурила глаза. Гневион обошел ее по почтительной дуге и склонился над Андуином, который со скулежом пытался выпрямиться.  
\- Она мне ребра сломала! - пожаловался Андуин и плюхнулся на кровать.   
\- Ничего подобного, - возразил Гневион, опустился перед ним на колени и бесцеремонно сунул руки под ночную рубашку, ощупывая ушиб.   
Телия несколько секунд смотрела на них с изумлением, потом в ее глазах вспыхнула догадка, она нервно облизнула губы и подступила ближе, готовая в любую секунду отпрянуть и драться.

\- Ты дракон? – настороженно спросила она.  
\- К вашим услугам, миледи, - доброжелательно ответил Гневион. – Принц Черной стаи, Аспект земли, Защитник Азерот…  
\- Его зовут Гневион, - перебил Андуин. – Он обожает свои титулы и будет до утра перечислять!  
Гневион посмотрел на него обиженно и поднялся.  
\- Я слышала о тебе, - неуверенно проговорила Телия и взглянула на Андуина. – Значит, это правда, твой дракон?  
\- Да, - твердо ответил Андуин. – Это мой дракон.   
Телия кивнула.

Несколько минут они молчали, с любопытством рассматривая друг друга. Телия вдруг сообразила, что ее тонкая ночная рубашка ничего не скрывает, и смутилась. Гневион тихо хмыкнул и развязал пояс, у Телии округлились глаза, она отступила на шаг и нервно посмотрела в сторону запертой двери, за которой караулила стража. Гневион протянул ей свой камзол, ничуть не смутившись тем, что сам остался полуголым, Телия растерянно посмотрела на Андуина, но камзол несмело взяла и накинула на плечи.

\- Какой теплый! – охнула она и завернулась целиком, как в пальто.  
\- Миледи, я предлагаю спокойно обсудить сложившееся положение, - мягко сказал Гневион. – Но вам лучше перебраться в постель.   
Он усмехнулся, увидев, как вытянулось ее лицо.   
\- У вас зубы стучат, - терпеливо пояснил Гневион. – Живо в постель!  
Телия неуверенно забралась на огромную кровать и завернулась в одеяло поверх камзола. Андуин сел и принялся расстегивать ремни протеза, едва не постанывая от облегчения. Гневион, сложив руки на груди, наблюдал за ними с усмешкой.

\- Что он тут делает? – тихо спросила Телия, покосившись на Андуина.  
\- В основном, будет умничать, - со вздохом сказал Андуин и отбросил протез на пол.   
\- Ты же понимаешь, что я вас слышу? – вкрадчиво спросил Гневион.  
\- Значит, вы любовники? – спросила Телия, посматривая то на одного, то на другого.  
\- В каком-то смысле мы женаты, - самодовольно ответил Гневион.  
Телия выразительно выгнула бровь.   
\- А я тогда кто? – с холодком в голосе осведомилась она.  
\- Королева, - тут же ответил Андуин. – Королева Штормграда и Восточных королевств.   
\- Я что, какая-то шутка для вас?! – возмутилась Телия.  
\- Король Ринн – мой консорт, - терпеливо сказал Гневион. – А человеческие взаимоотношения меня не касаются.  
Телия мрачно взглянула на него. 

\- Давай лучше поговорим о тебе, девочка из Кул Тираса, - благожелательно сказал Гневион.   
\- Девочка из Кул Тираса старше тебя как минимум на десять лет, - ядовито заметил Андуин. – Сбавь тон, дорогой.   
\- Тебе всего десять лет?! – изумилась Телия.  
\- Это не имеет значения, процедил Гневион, злобно взглянув на Андуина. – Разговор о тебе, миледи… о тебе и неком капитане Фэйрвинде.  
\- О, а я его знаю! - обрадовался Андуин и заметил, как побледнела его новоиспеченная супруга. – Ох… что-то не так?

\- У нашей королевы был бурный роман с пиратом, - сладко проговорил Гневион.  
\- И что? – огрызнулась Телия. – От меня никто не требовал девственности! Я вообще не собиралась становиться королевой!  
\- В этом-то и дело, - кивнул Гневион. – Почему стала?  
\- Тебя тоже заставили? – тихо спросил Андуин, заметив, что у Телии потемнело лицо и подозрительно блестят глаза. – Праудмур тебя вынудили?  
Она ожесточенно посмотрела на него, но поняла, что он не насмехается и не издевается, Андуин искренне сочувствовал… у него от души отлегло, когда он понял, что Телия Фордрагон такая же заложница политических интриг, как и он сам. 

\- За доброту нужно платить, - сказала Телия, уставившись перед собой пустым взглядом. – Особенно, если ты сирота, милостиво взятая на воспитание…  
\- Мне очень жаль, - виновато ответил Андуин. – Я не знал.  
Телия окинула его кислым взглядом, наверное, мысленно сравнила со своим любовником-капитаном. Андуин подвинулся к ней, машинально подпихнув подушку под обрубок. 

\- Миледи, я не могу обещать тебе любви, - откровенно сказал он. – Мое сердце, к сожалению, надежно занято…  
\- К сожалению? – с возмущением встрял Гневион.  
\- … вот этим несносным типом, - закончил Андуин, не обращая на него внимания. – Но мы можем дружить, я готов покрывать твои грешки, если ты готова покрывать меня.  
Телия задумалась.   
\- Андуин, тебе нужен наследник, - напомнил Гневион, наблюдая за ними пылающими алыми глазами. – Золотоволосый львенок Ринн.   
\- Я в курсе, - кисло ответил Андуин и посмотрел на Телию.  
Она поскребла затылок таким простецким и одновременно естественным жестом, что Андуин невольно улыбнулся. Телия Фордрагон, в целом, была ему симпатична, Андуин надеялся, что она примет предложение дружбы. 

\- Мы можем встречаться раз в месяц по необходимости, - предложил он. – Но ты должна быть осмотрительна, понимаешь?  
\- Шоу все равно узнает, - скучающе проговорил Гневион, рассматривая свои ногти.  
\- Я сам ему скажу, - подумав, сказал Андуин. – Так будет проще для всех.  
\- Шоу не будет в восторге, - хмыкнул Гневион.  
\- А что насчет тебя? – вдруг спросила Телия.   
Гневион удивленно взглянул на нее  
\- То есть? – осведомился он, вопросительно вскинув бровь.  
\- Ты каждый раз будешь свечку держать? – нахально спросила Телия и посмотрела на Андуина. – Он будет третьим в постели, что ли?  
\- Да, - признался Андуин. – Сожалею, миледи, но без него я… я, наверное, не смогу. 

У Телии вытянулось лицо. Андуин смутился.   
\- Дело не в тебе, дело во мне и в моих… особенностях.  
\- Ты красивая девочка, - бесцеремонно вмешался Гневион. – Но наш золотой король предпочитает…  
\- О, Свет, просто заткнись! - простонал Андуин и закрыл вспыхнувшее лицо руками.   
\- … больших чешуйчатых драконов, - закончил Гневион, ухмыляясь. – Не переживайте, Ваше Величество, вас я и пальцем не трону, меня не привлекают люди… за редким исключением.   
Он с нежностью посмотрел на Андуина, Телия громко вздохнула и поскребла затылок. 

\- Мне нужно все это обдумать! – решительно сказала она. – У меня голова кругом идет.  
\- Это прекрасная мысль, - согласился Гневион. – Всем нужно поспать и успокоиться.  
Он сел на край кровати со стороны Андуина, и принялся стаскивать сапоги.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – ошеломленно спросила Телия, уставившись на него круглыми глазами.   
\- Собираюсь лечь спать, - удивленно ответил Гневион. – А что?  
\- Здесь?!  
\- Я всегда тут сплю, когда ночую в столице! - заявил Гневион. – Не вижу никакой причины изменять привычкам.  
Телия смотрела на него с недоверчивым изумлением, но Гневион непринужденно забрался в постель, плюхнулся между Андуином и его женой, и сладко потянулся, зевая и звонко щелкая зубами. 

\- Спокойной ночи, человечки! – проговорил он и закрыл глаза.  
\- Он же просто невыносим, - пробормотала Телия, взглянув на Андуина.  
\- Добро пожаловать в мою семью, - хмыкнул Андуин. – Поверь мне, пока что он сдерживает свое… очарование.  
\- Я ведь вас слышу вообще-то! – обиженно проговорил Гневион.  
Он сграбастал одной рукой Андуина, другой – охнувшую от неожиданности Телию, и сгреб их в охапку, прижимая к себе.   
\- Грейтесь, - милостиво сказал он. – Не хочу всю ночь слушать, как вы щелкаете зубами.

Андуин тут же перебрался к нему под одеяло и с блаженным стоном сунул ледяную ступню между ног. Гневион поморщился, нащупал вслепую обрубок и легонько сжал горячей ладонью, поглаживая и массируя ноющий сустав. Телия, неловко помявшись и кутаясь в китель, тоже перебралась к Гневиону под мышку и ахнула от удовольствия. Она быстро согрелась и перестала трястись в нервной лихорадке. 

\- Вы такие странные, - задумчиво сказала она.   
\- Уверен, что на свете есть более странные пары, чем мы, - отозвался Андуин, уютно устроившись щекой на груди Гневиона.   
\- А я уверен, что начну откусывать головы, если мне не дадут поспать! – раздраженно проговорил Гневион. – На рассвете я улетаю в Грим Батол.  
\- А что там? – с любопытством спросил Телия. – А где это?   
Гневион открыл глаза, пылающие в полумраке, и громко вздохнул.  
\- Брось, ты ведь обожаешь хвастаться своими достижениями, - улыбнулся Андуин. – Расскажи нам!  
\- Там было плохое злое место, - сказал Гневион. – Там мучили и пытали драконов.  
\- А теперь что? – спросил Андуин.  
\- А теперь там ничего, - злорадно ответил Гневион. – Пепел и сажа.   
Телия поежилась.

\- А что будет потом? – терпеливо спросил Андуин, который прекрасно знал, что Гневион лучше, чем пытается казаться.  
\- Пока не знаю, - признался Гневион. – Проще затопить с концами, слишком много дряни там развелось за последние века…  
\- Так ты и правда Аспект Земли? – удивилась Телия. – А я-то думала…  
\- Что я бездельник, который летает и дышит огнем, как какой-нибудь обычный дракон? – хмыкнул Гневион.  
\- Что ты умничаешь и хвастаешься, - поправила Телия. – Как обычный балабол.  
Андуин от души рассмеялся, увидев просто непередаваемое выражение лица Гневиона. Тот несколько секунд молча смотрел на Телию, как будто примерялся как ловчее откусить ей голову, но потом улыбнулся и лег обратно, позволив замерзшим людям облепить себя с двух сторон.   
\- Сладкий, а она мне нравится, - одобрительно проговорил Гневион. – Давай действительно оставим ее себе?


	7. Chapter 7

Когда Андуин был маленьким мальчиком, который только постигал арифметику, экономику, логику и все прочее, что нужно наследному принцу, ему досталась по наследству семейная реликвия – старый-старый решебник с картинками и богато отделанной обложкой, по которому учился еще его прадедушка. Задачки были в духе «у короля было десять мешков золота и двадцать мешков серебра», или, например, «как перевезти в одной лодке графа, маркиза и барона, если они друг друга на дух не выносят».

«Интересно, где сейчас этот учебник? – подумал Андуин, устало разминая хрустящую шею. – Наверное, убрали обратно в сокровищницу…»  
Он решительно отодвинулся от стола, заваленного папками и бумагами, и с трудом встал. Во взрослой жизни приходилось решать более прозаичные задачи – про мешки зерна и вагоны руды, например. Андуин повел затекшими плечами… ему даже тридцатка не стукнула, а он уже ощущал себя дряхлым стариком!

Он вышел на балкончик и принялся массировать бедро, любуясь морским пейзажем - аквамариновую гладь рассекали стремительные парусники и белоснежные яхты, из порта вышел пузатый Кул Тирасский грузовой корабль с пестрыми парусами.  
Андуин обернулся, услышав тихое покашливание – мальчик в ливрее смущенно улыбнулся и протянул ему записку, сложенную пополам. Андуин улыбнулся в ответ, развернул записку и ощутил, что кровь бросилась в лицо. К счастью, Гневион писал на пандао, прекрасно зная, что в столице очень мало людей поймут эти иероглифы: «У королевы овуляция и неприятности, срочно приходи».

Андуин отослал мальчишку коротким жестом, мельком взглянул на стол, заваленный рабочими бумагами, потом подхватил трость, к которой приходилось прибегать все чаще, и захромал в спальню, отвечая на приветствия караульных рассеянной улыбкой.

Он ворвался в спальню так стремительно, что едва не споткнулся о пушистый ковер, лежащий на полу. Нахохленная Телия, которая сидела на краю кровати, болтая ногами, подняла голову и мрачно посмотрела на него. Гневион даже головы не поднял, он валялся на оттоманке под окном с томным видом, греясь на солнце и лениво щурясь. В открытые нараспашку окна задувал свежий морской бриз.

\- Что случилось? – встревоженно спросил Андуин.  
\- Королева сбежала от охраны и прогуливалась в порту, - ответил Гневион. – Ее заметили, когда она болтала с матросами, но я увел ее раньше, чем ее сцапала стража.  
\- Серьезно? – поразился Андуин. – Миледи, что за безответственность?!  
\- А что такого? – с вызовом спросила Телия. – Я не могу целыми днями сидеть на троне и ничего не делать!  
\- Шоу будет в ярости, - задумчиво сказал Андуин.  
\- В невероятном гневе, - поддакнул Гневион.  
\- Миледи, я вовсе не собираюсь запирать вас в четырех стенах, но это опасно, - осторожно проговорил Андуин.  
\- Ну вообще-то мой Коготь присматривает за королевой, - с ленцой отозвался Гневион. – Ей ничего не угрожало… кроме потери репутации.  
Телия прищурилась.

\- За мной шпионят еще и твои люди? – сердито спросила она.  
\- Они не люди, - возразил Гневион.  
Телия злобно засопела, стащила с ноги расшитую туфлю с модно закрученным острым носком и бросила в него, особо не стараясь попасть – туфля вылетела в открытое окно, у Телии вытянулось лицо, Гневион захохотал.

\- А откуда ты знаешь про… ну? – спросил Андуин, помахав запиской.  
\- Что еще? - злобно спросила Телия и сняла вторую, бесполезную теперь туфельку.  
\- По запаху, - с ленцой ответил Гневион. – Я всегда в курсе цикла Ее Величества… сейчас самое время делать детей.  
У Телии вспыхнуло лицо, она зашипела и запустила в Гневиона второй туфлей – и на этот раз попала, Гневион громко ойкнул и неожиданно сел.

\- Сюда идут, - сказал он. – Раздевайтесь живо!  
\- Зачем? – настороженно спросила Телия.  
Андуин принялся торопливо раздеваться, не задавая вопросов. Он уже убедился, что Гневион хоть и ведет себя как законченный мудак, но при этом частенько бывает прав.  
\- Толпа жаждет твоей крови, миледи, - полусерьезно сказал Гневион, подошел к Телии и выпустил когти, взрезав шнуровку на корсете сверху донизу.  
Телия охнула от неожиданности и попыталась отпихнуть его, но Гневион мигом разорвал ее рубашку, выпустив на свободу упругие маленькие грудки, и нетерпеливо подпихнул Телию к постели.

\- Делай, что он говорит, - пропыхтел Андуин, забираясь под одеяло. – Потом разберемся!  
Он не успел снять ни брюки, ни протез, но за дверью, и правда, началась какая-то непонятная возня, слышались возмущенные выкрики и гневный ропот.

Телия юркнула в постель и обвила Андуина руками за шею, кажется, она действительно испугалась, Андуин успокаивающе обнял ее, Гневион вовремя нырнул под огромную кровать, спрятавшись под балдахином – дверь королевской спальни распахнулась настежь под нажимом.  
«Ну и рожи!» – подумал Андуин, рассматривая вытянувшиеся от изумления лица и ощущая, как нервно трясется Телия, прижимаясь к нему всем телом.

\- Что происходит?! – властно спросил Андуин, вовремя включив Верховного Короля. – Пошли прочь!  
Он ничуть не удивился тому, что толпу придворных, жаждущую крови, возглавляет Генн Седогрив – тот терпеть не мог молодую королеву и ни капли этого не скрывал. За Седогривом стоял хмурый Шоу, сложив руки на груди, а за Шоу, кажется, мелькнули светлые волосы тетушки Джайны, - ее-то откуда нелегкая принесла?! Андуин окинул ледяным взглядом придворных и стражу.

\- Вон отсюда! – рявкнул Андуин. – Мы заняты!  
Он демонстративно погладил Телию по обнаженной спине. Под одеялом они оба лежали в штанах, - Андуин ощущал бедром жесткую шнуровку, - но любопытствующим было совершенно незачем об этом знать. Достаточно было и того, что все видели – король и королева занимаются любовью прямо посреди белого дня и без предварительного согласования с придворными медиками, словно какая-то влюбленная парочка. Для пересудов и сплетен, которые неизбежно поползут по королевству, и этого вполне достаточно.

Шоу опомнился и взглянул на Андуина с одобрением, окинул цепким взглядом королевскую спальню, заметил распахнутую балконную дверь и едва заметно улыбнулся. Он тут же повернулся и принялся без всяких церемоний выпихивать из спальни всех посторонних.  
Седогрив выглядел так, словно увидел призрака – кажется, он не мог поверить, что Андуин по собственной воле возлежит с «приблудой из Кул Тираса». Джайна самодовольно улыбнулась, повернулась и вышла, не дожидаясь, пока ее начнут выгонять взашей.  
\- Прошу прощения, Ваши Величества, - сказал Шоу и ушел последним, плотно закрыв дверь.  
Пару минут все молчали и нервно прислушивались, потом Гневион бесшумно выбрался из своего укрытия, подошел к двери и запер ее на замок. Андуин отодвинул Телию и сел.

\- Надеюсь, вы довольны, что пришлось перед всем двором сиськами сверкать, миледи, - холодно проговорил он. – Такова цена вашей неосмотрительности.  
\- Но я ничего не сделала, - злобно ответила Телия, скатившись с кровати. – Я просто гуляла!  
\- Королевы не гуляют в одиночестве, - возразил Гневион. – И уж тем более – в порту!  
Телия хмуро посмотрела на него и попыталась надеть порванную рубашку дрожащими руками.  
\- Старый Волк только и ждал шанса, - усмехнулся Гневион. – Хорошо воспитанная девушка не должна заговаривать с мужчинами…  
\- Неужели? – прищурился Андуин, в котором взыграло стремление к справедливости. – Насколько я помню, Тесс поступает, как ей вздумается…  
\- Что не мешает старому ублюдку поучать всех вокруг! – развеселился Гневион.

\- Я так больше не могу, - тихо сказала Телия, упав на оттоманку. – Я как будто тряпичная кукла в коробке, которую обложили ватой. Меня одевают и раздевают… мне даже задницу пытались вытереть, представляете?!  
\- Представляем, - буркнул Андуин и отвел взгляд, он-то давно прошел все стадии борьбы за собственную независимость.  
\- Я никогда не мечтала о такой жизни, - со слезами в голосе проговорила Телия. – Это невыносимо! Каждый день вокруг меня какие-то глупые курицы кудахчут с утра до ночи! Я так с ума сойду! Я просто хотела поговорить с кем-то нормальным! Воздухом подышать!

Она вскочила и принялась нервно расхаживать по спальне. Андуин вдруг подумал, что и для него это удачный шанс избавиться от нежелательной жены – объявить о супружеской неверности, например, и развестись, выгадав себе еще пару лет спокойной жизни… Но он тут же устыдился подобной подлости. Во-первых, все равно придется жениться и подстраиваться, а во-вторых, ему по-человечески нравилась Телия Фордрагон – честная, прямая, неглупая и незлая девочка. Королева из нее была никакущая, но она была хорошим человеком, что большая редкость при дворе.

\- Милая, я что-нибудь придумаю, - пообещал он.  
Телия шумно выдохнула и села на кровать рядом с ним.  
\- Если я не ошибаюсь, Кул Тирас обещал флот в обмен на брак… - медленно проговорил Гневион.  
\- Угу, - ответил Андуин. – Только Джайна не слишком охотно делится своими кораблями.  
\- Надеюсь, хоть в этом я не виновата?! – рассердилась Телия, пытаясь двумя руками свести полы разорванной рубашки.  
\- Напротив, миледи, - задумчиво сказал Гневион. – Штормграду нужен свой флот, раз союзники не выполняют свои обязательства…  
Андуин прищурился, Телия заинтересованно вскинула брови.

\- Кто же лучше справится с курированием этого проекта, как не королева из Кул Тираса? – спросил Гневион, игриво улыбнувшись.  
\- А откуда взять деньги на собственный флот? – скептически спросил Андуин.  
Воспрянувшая Телия приуныла.  
\- Я дам деньги, - отмахнулся Гневион. – Не просто так, конечно… в обмен на вашего первенца.  
\- Пошел в жопу, - сказали Андуин и Телия так слаженно, что Гневион опешил, но через секунду расхохотался.

\- А откуда у тебя деньги? – спросила Телия. – Разве ты не… изгой?  
\- Больше нет, - ответил Гневион.  
\- И все же? – настойчиво спросила она.  
Гневион посмотрел на нее со снисходительной насмешкой.  
\- Милая, вся планета – моя вотчина, - проговорил он. – Золото, серебро, азерит… я достану, что угодно, было бы желание.  
\- А про инфляцию ты слышал, умник? – устало спросил Андуин.  
\- Это можно грамотно решить, - ответил Гневион. – Ты этим и займешься.  
Андуин раздраженно вздохнул. Телия куталась в рубашку, Гневион валялся на кровати в сапогах, заложив руки за голову.

\- А что ты затребуешь взамен? – осторожно спросил Андуин. – Не уверен, что Альянс потянет твои запросы.  
\- Мне нет дела до Альянса, - отмахнулся Гневион. – Расплачиваться будешь только ты, дорогой, это твой личный долг.  
Андуин усмехнулся.  
\- И что же тебе нужно? – с интересом спросил он.  
Гневион несколько секунд молча смотрел на него, алые глаза вспыхивали и искрились.

\- Распорядись, чтобы твое тело отдали мне, когда ты умрешь от старости, - медленно проговорил он. – Пусть в Штормграде останется еще одна красивая пустая гробница.  
\- Зачем тебе мое тело? – спросил Андуин, ощутив, что по рукам пробежал сонм мурашек, размером с мышь.  
\- Съем, - пожал плечами Гневион. – Ты навсегда останешься со мной.  
\- Я сейчас блевану, - сдавленно призналась Телия.  
\- Не на кровать, пожалуйста, - попросил Андуин, которого тоже замутило.  
Гневион с удивлением смотрел на них – он даже не понял, от чего человечки побледнели и притихли.  
«Какой он все-таки чуждый, - подумал Андуин, пытаясь справиться с тошнотой и ознобом. – Он так удачно прикидывается человеком, что я порой забываю, насколько он… нечто другое».

\- Водички? – спросил Гневион, взглянув на Телию. – Персик? Яблочко?  
\- Спасибо, обойдусь, - прохрипела она.  
\- Клянусь, я сделаю все распоряжения, - тихо сказал Андуин.  
\- Вот и славно! – обрадовался Гневион. – Так как насчет размножения?! Овуляция в разгаре!  
Телия недоверчиво посмотрела на него и покачала головой.  
\- Какой же ты… - она замялась, подыскивая подходящее слово.  
\- Ебанутый, - подсказал Андуин.  
Гневион обиженно надул губы.

Телия подобрала рубашку Андуина, на которой хотя бы уцелели пуговицы, завернулась в нее и вышла на балкон. Андуин схватил костыль, который держал у кровати, и похромал за ней, жестом попросив Гневиона остаться в спальне. Телия с тоской смотрела на корабли, обнимая себя руками за плечи и подставив мокрое лицо свежему ветру. Она вздрогнула, когда Андуин остановился рядом, и постаралась улыбнуться.

\- Если ты действительно готова этим заниматься, я с радостью пойду навстречу, - сказал Андуин.  
\- Чем этим? – спросила Телия, мельком взглянув на свой плоский живот.  
\- Нет, этим, - усмехнулся Андуин, кивнув в сторону кораблей, бороздящих залив. – Я ничего не смыслю в морском деле, миледи, но корабли нам нужны.  
\- А я – в управлении государством, - вздохнула Телия.  
\- Поможем друг другу? – с улыбкой спросил Андуин и протянул ей руку.  
\- Да, Ваше Величество, - ответила Телия и пожала ему руку.  
Пару минут они молча любовались живописным пейзажем.

\- Значит, ты виделась с Фэйрвиндом? – небрежно спросил Андуин.  
\- Всего пару минут, - ответила Телия, не глядя на него. – Ничего серьезного.  
\- Ты его любишь?  
Телия пожала плечами.  
\- Иногда он меня чертовски раздражает… прямо как тебя твой дракон, - проговорила она, задумчиво поглаживая каменный парапет. – Мы поссорились, и как назло Праудмур сделали предложение, от которого я не смогла отказаться, а Флинн подумал…  
Она начала задыхаться, Андуин прислонил костыль к балюстраде и обнял свою несчастную супругу, Телия обхватила его в ответ, у нее были сильные руки… она сама была сильнее, чем казалась.

\- Все в порядке, - хрипло проговорила Телия, глаза у нее были сухие, но горели страшным огнем.  
\- Мне так жаль, что я стал причиной твоих несчастий, - вздохнул Андуин.  
\- Брось! - фыркнула Телия. – Могло быть хуже… ты вовсе не чудовище, каким тебя описывали в тех листовках…  
\- О, так ты тоже читала писульки Алого Ордена? – кисло спросил Андуин.  
Телия кивнула и сцепила руки у Андуина на поясе.

\- Куда бы ты отправилась, если бы получила свободу? – с любопытством спросил Андуин.  
\- В Нордскол, - без заминки ответила Телия.  
Андуин прикусил язык, чтобы не ляпнуть какую-нибудь сентиментальную глупость про ее отца.  
\- Я там был, - сказал он. – Очень холодно, но очень красиво.  
Телия хмыкнула.  
\- Обещаю, я все сделаю, чтобы ты была счастлива, - тихо сказал Андуин. – Мы оба заложники нашего положения, но это не значит, что мы не можем помогать друг другу… мы на одной стороне.  
Телия благосклонно взглянула на него и кивнула.  
\- Пойдем, - сказала она. – Ты замерз, а твой дракон, наверное, обиделся.  
\- Ему полезно, - фыркнул Андуин.

Телия не ошиблась – Гневион выглядел расстроенным и надутым. Андуин лег с одной стороны от него, Телия устроилась с другой.  
\- Чего вам? – хмуро спросил Гневион. – Больше не боитесь меня, людишки?  
\- С чего ты взял, что тебя кто-то боялся? – удивился Андуин.  
\- А стоило бы, - огрызнулся Гневион. – Я же дракон. Я плохой.  
\- Ты идиот, - поправила Телия. – Но не плохой… мне ты нравишься!  
\- Правда? – спросил Гневион и повернулся к ней.  
\- Правда, - торжественно сказала она. – А ты не мог бы еще как-нибудь…  
Гневион вопросительно поднял бровь.  
\- Покатать меня? – попросила она. – Мне понравилось кататься на драконе!  
\- Посмотрим, - мягко ответил Гневион. – Андуин, а ты не хочешь покататься на драконе?  
\- Прямо сейчас? – улыбнулся Андуин и потянул за алый расшитый пояс.

Гневион немедленно сел и охотно стащил камзол, отбросив на пол, потом потянулся к Андуину, поймал его за скулы и попытался поцеловать, но Андуин увернулся.  
\- Я не буду с тобой целоваться, - сказал он. – Ты противный и хочешь меня сожрать!  
\- Будешь! – решительно сказал Гневион. – Ты обожаешь со мной целоваться!  
Он опрокинул Андуина на спину, ни капли не смутившись тем, что за ними наблюдают, Андуин невольно застонал и потянулся к нему. Гневион быстро поцеловал его в губы и взглянул на Телию.

\- Дайте мне десять минут, миледи, - промурлыкал он. – Я подготовлю короля.  
\- Так быстро? – насмешливо спросила Талия.  
\- Я не скорострел! – возмутился Андуин, барахтаясь под обрушившимся на него шквалом поцелуев и жадных ласк.

Гневион, утомившись от его попыток продолжить цивилизованную беседу, перевернул его на живот и попросту уткнул лицом в подушку, пропихнув колено между ног. Звонко шлепнул по ягодице и принялся нежно целовать между лопаток, поглаживая по бедрам. Андуин застонал от его веса и как-то совсем позабыл про свидетеля - он слишком давно не был с Гневионом и здорово соскучился.

Он позволил раздеть себя, - Гневион быстро и умело отстегнул протез, - и вцепился в подушку, беспрепятственно позволив длинным крупным пальцам, скользким от масла, медленно растягивать. Гневион целовал его плечи, стараясь отвлечь от легкой боли, потеребил чувствительные твердые соски. Андуин громко застонал и вздрогнул от неожиданности, услышав эхом ответный возбужденный стон.  
Он поднял голову и увидел, что Телия, избавившись от одежды, неторопливо и бесстыдно ласкает себя, рассматривая их блестящими глазами.

\- Что? – с улыбкой спросила она, заметив его потрясенный взгляд. – Я ведь выросла среди моряков, там сплошь и рядом мателотаж.  
\- Не отвлекайся, сладкий, - попросил Гневион и неторопливо вытащил пальцы. – Короне нужен наследник.  
\- Вот это ни капли не возбуждает, - проворчал Андуин. – Сейчас я точно не хочу думать об ответственности перед короной!  
Гневион хмыкнул и шлепнул его по ягодице, Андуин ахнул и попытался отползти подальше, но Гневион, удерживая его за бедро, принялся шлепать с заметным садистским удовольствием.

\- Это можно считать государственным оскорблением? – задумчиво спросила Телия.  
\- Наверное, - ответил Гневион. – А что за это полагается? Смертная казнь?  
\- Я помилую тебя, если дашь мне кончить! - простонал Андуин, задыхаясь от возбуждения.  
Гневион бесцеремонно пощупал его за член, с которого чуть подтекало, и покачал головой.  
\- Пока нет, - решительно сказал он.  
\- Ты чудовище! – взвыл красный и потный Андуин, дрожа всем телом.

Гневион подхватил его за бедра и потянул к себе – Андуин закричал от тягучего проникновения и вцепился в многострадальную подушку, он потянулся к члену, но Телия предостерегающе щелкнула языком, а Гневион поймал его руку и безжалостно завернул за спину. Андуин взвыл.  
\- Что скажешь, моя королева? – поинтересовался Гневион, мерно двигая бедрами с громкими хлопками. – Он такой красивый, правда?  
Телия молча кивнула, пожирая их взглядом; она и сама раскраснелась, между ног поблескивала слюдяная влага, пальцы порхали по припухшим складкам. Она не удержалась, потянулась и принялась гладить Андуина по густой сетке выпуклых шрамов на спине и руках. Гневион намотал на кулак длинные светлые волосы и заставил Андуина вскинуть мокрое от пота лицо, Андуин взглянул на Телию бессмысленным взглядом и страдальчески всхлипнул.

\- Он готов, миледи, - тихо сказал Гневион.  
Телия тут же улеглась на спину и раздвинула ноги, Гневион отстранился, схватил Андуина в охапку и буквально уложил поверх королевы. Телия обняла Андуина за шею и сжала коленями его бедра, Гневион подхватил ладонью его член и направил куда нужно. Андуин охнул, Телия застонала, Гневион одобрительно погладил Андуина по дрожащей пояснице. Андуин прошипел под нос что-то о том, что его спаривают, словно животное, но не отстранился, а принялся неуверенно двигаться, даже несмело поцеловал Телию в щеку. Гневион поскреб затылок, пытаясь сообразить, куда бы ему пристроиться, он вовсе не хотел раздавить Телию их совместным весом, бедняжке и так приходилось нелегко.

Наконец, он решил не присоединяться, а насладиться зрелищем со стороны и принялся подбадривающе гладить Андуина по ягодицам. Андуин, кажется, окончательно перестал соображать, что с ним происходит, он уткнулся лицом в шею Телии и беззвучно бормотал молитвы. Гневион мимолетно подумал, что выброс энергии у такого одаренного священника может испепелить королевскую спальню до основания, но Андуин гортанно застонал и начал содрогаться всем телом. Телия погладила его по волосам и вопросительно посмотрела на Гневиона поверх его плеча.

\- Отлично, - сказал Гневион и стащил обмякшего Андуина на кровать, пока тот не придушил свою королеву.  
Андуин хрипло выдохнул, Гневион схватил потрепанную Телию за щиколотки и решительно подтащил к себе.  
\- Твоя очередь, миледи, - решительно сказал он. – Язык или пальцы?  
\- Пальцы, - тут же ответила Телия и блаженно зажмурилась, раскинув ноги.

Андуин завозился, услышав ее стоны, и с трудом сел.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – ошеломленно спросил он, сдув волосы с лица.  
\- Удовлетворяю твою жену, дорогой, - отозвался Гневион. – А на что это похоже?  
Андуин заморгал. Телия выгнулась, охотно подставляясь под пальцы Гневиона, сжала ладонями грудь, застонала, извиваясь на мокрой от пота простыне. Ее ничуть не смущало громкое хлюпанье вытекающей спермы, которую Гневион старательно заталкивал пальцами обратно.  
\- Может, не надо? – несмело спросил Андуин.  
\- Пошел в жопу, траханый эгоист! – рявкнула Телия, злобно взглянув на него. – Только о себе думаешь!  
Андуин смутился и замолчал.

\- Отдыхай, - посоветовал Гневион. – Я еще не закончил с твоей сладкой задницей.  
Андуин несколько минут молча наблюдал, явно не понимая, как ему реагировать, потом поцеловал Телию в плечо, она вслепую вцепилась в его волосы и ахнула, сжимаясь на умелых пальцах Гневиона. Растрепанный Андуин с трудом вырвался и сел, Телия тяжело дышала, жмуря глаза, Гневион неторопливо облизнул солено-терпкие пальцы.  
\- Иди сюда, - позвал он и похлопал себя по колену.  
Андуин послушно подполз к нему, Телия повернулась на бок и подтянула колени к груди, она сыто щурилась и наблюдала за ними с полусонным одобрением.

Гневион заботливо подсунул подушку под спину, но на этом его забота и терпение закончились – он уложил ногу Андуина себе на плечо, погладил обрубок и взял такой темп, что Андуин задохнулся. Он кусал губы, чтобы не стонать от быстрых жестких толчков; после недавнего оргазма проникновение казалось болезненным, дискомфортным, Андуин заерзал на спине и принялся отпихивать Гневиона, но тот навалился и властно взял ладонью за горло.

\- Ему же больно, - тихо сказала Телия. – Ему плохо…  
\- Ему не плохо, - отрывисто ответил Гневион, не замедляясь. – Увидишь.  
Андуин, тяжело дыша, перестал отбиваться и обнял его за плечи, уткнувшись носом в ключицу. Гневион двигался на нем, очень тяжелый и очень горячий, между телами тек пот, от каждого толчка болталась нога, задранная почти к потолку, темные влажные волосы то и дело падали Андуину на лицо, щекоча нос. Андуин требовательно вонзил ногти в гладкую широкую спину, Гневион фыркнул и выпрямился.

\- Смотри! – приказал он, взглянув на Телию.  
Андуин мучительно застонал, изливаясь жидкой полупрозрачной спермой. Член так и не встал, вяло лежал на животе, но вытекло так много, что образовалась мутная лужица.  
Гневион в последний раз резко двинулся и рухнул на него, тихо рыча, потом неохотно откатился и раскинулся на кровати, медленно остывая.

\- А я говорил, что ты жестишь, - проворчал Андуин.  
Гневион вскинул голову, подкатился к нему и принялся усыпать мокрый живот Андуина нежными поцелуйчиками.  
Андуин отпихнул его и перевернулся. И пяти минут не прошло, как он задремал, обнимая подушку, и лениво прислушивался сквозь дрему, как Телия и Гневион выбрались из разворошенной постели, бродят по спальне и негромко переговариваются. Телия бросила в Гневиона чем-то маленьким и круглым, наверное, яблоком. Она засмеялась, потом обнаружила расческу и принялась расчесывать кудрявые длинные волосы Гневиона. Они о чем-то заспорили, но Андуин заснул – и немедленно проснулся, когда Телия вернулась в постель и легла тяжелой головой Андуину на спину.

\- Ты спас мою жизнь, - сказала она, легонько пиная Гневиона, лежащего рядом, босой ногой.  
\- Я бы не стал так драматизировать, - усмехнулся тот. – Только твою честь… и что ты нашла в этом пирате? Он же придурок!  
\- Я не стану осуждать твой выбор только потому, что это мой муж, - кисло ответила Телия.  
Гневион фыркнул, Андуин улыбнулся в подушку.  
\- Надеюсь, наши усилия принесут плоды, - проговорил Гневион.  
Телия задумалась, поигрывая длинными растрепанными волосами Андуина, наматывая пряди на пальцы.

\- Неужели ты совсем не испытываешь ревности? - вдруг спросила она. – Ты ведь не бесчувственный.  
Гневион долго молчал.  
\- Видишь ли, моя дорогая, мое бессмертие в каком-то роде и проклятие, - наконец сказал он. – Андуин целитель и проживет намного дольше, чем другие люди, но через двести или триста лет он все-таки меня оставит…  
Андуин открыл глаза и обернулся – Гневион, обычно насмешливый и улыбчивый, помрачнел, его плечи поникли.  
\- Так какая разница, был ли он мне верен? – тихо спросил Гневион. – Имеет значение лишь время, которое мы провели вместе… но меня будет утешать его след в ваших потомках.  
Телия громко сглотнула, села и обняла Гневиона за шею. Андуин тоже подполз к ним и обхватил Гневиона за колено. Гневион погладил Телию по спине, взъерошил Андуину волосы и заставил себя улыбнуться.

\- Что-то вы приуныли, человечки, - сказал он. – Может еще разик?  
\- Нет! – тут же ответил Андуин и попытался уползти. – У меня прием просителей после обеда, я слишком молод, чтобы подкладывать подушечку!  
Гневион рассмеялся.  
\- Перестань, сладкий, - вкрадчиво проговорил он, подтаскивая Андуина обратно. – Я буду нежен с тобой…  
Андуин скептически посмотрел на него.  
\- Не волнуйся, я дам ему по шее, если он начнет тебя обижать, - коварно улыбнулась Телия и чувствительно ущипнула Гневиона за плечо.


	8. Chapter 8

В маленьком внутреннем дворике замка бегал светловолосый малыш, старательно пиная по мячику, который то и дело улетал в порядком потоптанные клумбы, заросшие лиловыми и черными лотосами. Малыш то и дело спотыкался и шлепался на коленки, но выдрессированные няньки не спешили его поднимать, так что он поднимался без хныканья и капризов. Андуин улыбнулся, опираясь локтями на парапет.

\- Собьет колени, - тихо заметил Гневион.  
\- Ничего страшного, - отозвался Андуин, не отводя любящего взгляда от сына. – Коленки заживут, а опыт останется.  
\- Опыт не падать? – усмехнулся Гневион.  
\- Нет, что стоять на коленях – больно, - ответил Андуин. – Будущий король не должен стоять на коленях.  
\- Лицемер! - рассмеялся Гневион. – Сам утром стоял на коленочках и не возражал…  
\- Что только подтверждает мою правоту, - усмехнулся Андуин. – Стоило расслабиться – сразу хер засунули по самые гланды.  
Гневион прищурил глаза.

\- Разве тебе было плохо, мой дорогой? – тихо спросил он. – Разве тебе не понравилось?  
\- Не о том речь, - ответил Андуин.  
Гневион несколько секунд молча смотрел на него, потом убедился, что их не видно снизу и по-хозяйски сжал Андуина за ягодицу.  
\- Отстань, - попросил Андуин.  
\- Неа, - ответил Гневион. – Я надолго улечу на север, и мы не скоро увидимся.  
Андуин тут же оглянулся.  
\- Куда? – встревоженно спросил он. – Зачем?  
\- На Драконьи Острова, - пояснил Гневион. – Нужно присмотреть за моей маленькой черной стаей.  
\- И… когда ты вернешься? – спросил Андуин.  
Гневион задумчиво погладил его по заднице.

\- Не знаю, - сказал он. – Может быть через полгода.  
\- Ясно, - хмуро сказал Андуин.  
\- Но сначала я загляну в Черную Гору, - сказал Гневион. – И, кстати, мое предложение погостить в силе.  
\- Я не могу бросить страну, - ответил Андуин и отвел взгляд.  
\- Не ври мне! – возразил Гневион. – Ты просто не хочешь воспользоваться моим гостеприимством!  
Андуин замялся и вздрогнул, услышав неловкое покашливание – Шоу, с невероятно кислым выражением лица, стоял позади и хмуро смотрел на них. Андуин тут же сбросил руку Гневиона с задницы, и выпрямился.

\- Да, Матиас? – сказал он.  
\- «Шаламейн» вернулся в порт, Ваше Величество, - сообщил Шоу. – Королева вот-вот прибудет.  
\- Отлично! – обрадовался Андуин. – Передайте, что я жду ее с нетерпением…  
\- Хорошо, - ответил Шоу и подозрительно взглянул на Гневиона. – Вы куда-то собираетесь, Ваше Величество?  
\- Нет, - сказал Андуин.  
\- Да! - твердо ответил Гневион.  
\- Может, попозже, - проговорил Андуин.  
Гневион сверкнул глазами, но промолчал. Он дождался, пока Шоу выйдет и повернулся к Андуину.

\- Не начинай! – попросил тот. – У меня нет сил на это…  
\- Вот именно! – жестко сказал Гневион. – Ты вымотан, ты устал и нуждаешься в отдыхе… тебе нужно пару недель покоя!  
Андуин уныло посмотрел на него.  
\- Именно поэтому я не могу покинуть столицу, - грустно сказал он. – Я занят.  
\- Я мог бы похитить тебя… - подумал вслух Гневион.  
Андуин отмахнулся от него. Светловолосый малыш внизу отбросил мячик и пронзительно завопил:  
\- Мама! Мамочка!

Телия, бодрая и загорелая, в распахнутом настежь мундире Альянса и лихой широкополой шляпе, буквально ворвалась на площадку, подхватила сына на руки и принялась осыпать его щечки поцелуями. На королеву она походила менее всего – она выглядела как заправская морячка, безжалостная пиратка, привыкшая бороздить моря. Она подняла голову и улыбнулась, заметив на балконе своего мужа и его советника, отвесила небрежный книксен. Андуин послал в ответ воздушный поцелуй, Гневион помахал.

\- Добро пожаловать домой, Ваше Величество, - громко сказал Андуин, опираясь локтями на парапет. – Подниметесь ко мне?  
\- Конечно, Ваше Величество, - так же церемонно отозвалась Телия, улыбаясь до ушей.  
Она прижала к плечу светловолосую голову и с наслаждением вдохнула запах детских волос.  
Андуин заметил еще одного человека, который нерешительно скрывался в тени, и хмыкнул.  
\- Ваше Величество, - проговорил капитан Фэйрвинд и вышел на свет.  
Ну хоть этот стащил шляпу и поклонился королю, как подобает.  
\- Доброе утро, капитан, - дружелюбно отозвался Андуин. – Как прошло плавание?

Флинн Фэйрвинд, симпатичный и притворно легкомысленный, ему нравился – в нем была какая-то глубокая внутренняя мужественность и уверенность в себе, такому незачем махать кулаками и обижать слабых, чтобы продемонстрировать свою маскулинность, он и так о себе все знает. Гневион, в общем-то, был из того же теста, с учетом, что он был коварным, хитроумным и эгоистичным драконом до кончиков когтей.

Андуин заметил, что Гневион наблюдает за ним горящими алыми глазами.  
\- Что скажете о корабле? – с любопытством спросил Андуин. – Как вам «Шаламейн»?  
\- Норовистый, - усмехнулся Фэйрвинд. – У него есть характер.  
\- Кто бы сомневался, - заметил Гневион. – Это второе любимое детище королевы.  
Телия улыбнулась.  
\- Лучшего судна и пожелать нельзя! - с легким обожанием сказал Фэйрвинд. – Роскошное и упрямое… его нужно усмирить, иначе оно никогда не признает своим хозяином!  
Телия нахмурилась и скептически посмотрела Фэйрвинду в затылок, Андуин с трудом сдержал смешок.  
\- Да уж, - хмыкнул Гневион, ухмыляясь неприлично широко. – Какие точные слова.  
\- Капитан, - кивнул Андуин, позволив Фэйрвинду отойти.

\- Хватит ржать! – шикнул он на веселящегося Гневиона.  
\- Хочешь позвать его? – вдруг спросил Гневион. – Он тебе нравится.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что Телия придет в восторг, - тихо ответил Андуин.  
Он иногда не понимал, когда Гневион злобно шутит, а когда говорит всерьез.  
\- Уверен, что она с удовольствием посмотрит, - сказал Гневион.  
\- Моя постель – не бордель, - отрезал Андуин. – И не проходной двор!  
\- Это замечательно, - ответил Гневион, улыбнувшись. – Не хотелось бы вернуться и обнаружить, что у короля появился новый фаворит…  
\- Ты ревнуешь! – восхитился Андуин.  
\- Ничуть, - гордо ответил Гневион. – Просто просчитываю все варианты.  
\- От тебя так просто не отделаешься, - рассмеялся Андуин и шагнул навстречу Телии, которая поднялась по узкой каменной лестнице, так и не расставшись с сыном. – Здравствуй, моя дорогая!

Телия заулыбалась и подставила щеку для поцелуя.  
\- Пахнешь морем, - с легкой завистью сказал Андуин.  
\- Но чертовски мечтаю добраться до горячей ванны, - призналась Телия и погладила сына по голове. – Андуин, нам нужно поговорить.  
\- И правда, - процедил Гневион. – Не такой была сделка!  
Андуин с изумлением посмотрел на него – Гневион всегда прекрасно ладил с Телией, а тут вдруг так неожиданно разозлился…

Телия вздрогнула. Гневион без всякой почтительности забрал у нее из рук ребенка и ушел в глубину большой детской. Телия нервно сцепила пальцы.  
\- Что случилось, миледи? – насторожился Андуин. – Что-то не так с твоими кораблями?  
\- Нет, с ними все прекрасно, - ответила Телия, стащила шляпу и пригладила растрепавшиеся темные волосы. – Андуин, я беременна.  
\- Оу, - сказал Андуин после долгой паузы. – Как давно?  
\- Восемь недель, - ответил Гневион из глубин детской, он даже не скрывал, что подслушивает. – Я прав?  
\- Наверное, - растерянно ответила Телия. – Андуин… в Друстваре есть женщины, которые могут помочь в этом случае.  
\- Каком случае? – тупо спросил Андуин, слишком ошеломленный новостями, чтобы быстро соображать.  
Телия молчала.

\- Я могу найти для тебя повитуху поближе, - сказал Гневион. – Не обязательно ложиться под ведьмин нож.  
\- Погодите, вы о чем? – спросил Андуин и потряс головой, пытаясь опомниться.  
\- Это ведь не твой ребенок, - пояснил Гневион.  
\- Я не знаю, как так вышло, - прошептала Телия. – Мы были осторожны, я считала, я принимала зелья… я не понимаю, как это случилось. Мне очень жаль.  
\- Так ты собралась избавиться от ребенка?! – ахнул Андуин.  
\- Это не ребенок, а очередная проблема, - безжалостно проговорил Гневион. – Лучше разобраться с этим как можно раньше.  
\- Заткнись, - огрызнулся Андуин и посмотрел на побледневшую Телию, на которой лица не было.  
Телия виновато взглянула в ответ и потупилась.

\- То есть, по-вашему, я хладнокровный детоубийца? – спокойно спросил Андуин. – Вы считаете, что я действительно способен послать свою жену на аборт?  
\- Но… - начал было Гневион.  
\- Я не у тебя спрашиваю, захлопнись! – рявкнул Андуин.  
Гневион проворчал что-то под нос.

\- Ты хочешь оставить ребенка, миледи? – жестко спросил Андуин.  
Телия отвела взгляд в сторону и кивнула.  
\- Молись, чтобы родилась девочка, - холодно сказал Андуин. – Так будет лучше всего.  
Телия недоверчиво посмотрела на него.  
\- Ты серьезно? – тихо спросила она.  
\- Я никогда не убивал детей и не собираюсь начинать, - отрезал Андуин.  
\- Но если это будет мальчик? – спросил Гневион. – Что тогда? Куда ты денешь рыжего мальчишку?  
\- Мой отец был черноволосым, если ты помнишь, - процедил Андуин. – И ничего, никаких вопросов не возникало.  
Телия пошатнулась и плюхнулась в ближайшее кресло, у нее заметно дрожали колени.

\- Флинн знает? – спросил Андуин.  
Телия отрицательно покачала головой.  
\- Не говори, - приказал Андуин. – Ради безопасности этого ребенка – не говори никому!  
Телия послушно кивнула.  
\- Вообще-то я могу забрать его, если родится мальчик, - сказал Гневион, вернувшись к ним на балкон, видимо, он все-таки сплавил наследника нянькам.  
\- Сожрать? – с тихой яростью спросила Телия.  
\- Я не ем детей, - в тон ей отозвался Гневион. – На воспитание.  
\- А ты умеешь воспитывать детей? – прищурилась Телия.  
\- А ты? – с вызовом спросил Гневион.  
\- Хватит! – рявкнул Андуин, прежде чем злобное сверкание глазами перешло в открытую агрессию. – Мы будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления.  
Гневион хмыкнул.  
\- Мне, правда, жаль, - сказала Телия, устало растирая виски.  
\- Все будет хорошо, - пообещал Андуин, хотя особой уверенности у него не было.  
Телия слабо улыбнулась, поцеловала его в щеку и ушла в свои покои.

Андуин громко вздохнул и плюхнулся в кресло, массируя ноющую голову. Гневион сел на поручень и склонился над Андуином.  
\- Ты действительно готов растить чужого ребенка, дорогой? – с интересом спросил он.  
\- Ты ведь растишь уцелевшую черную стаю, хотя они вовсе не твои детеныши, - заметил Андуин.  
\- Это другое, - возразил Гневион. – У людей другое отношение к детенышам.  
\- Будем считать, что в этом отношении я дракон, - усмехнулся Андуин.  
Гневион ласково погладил его по волосам.

\- Как же я устал, - вздохнул Андуин, подставляясь под ласку.  
\- Повторяю свое предложение, - настойчиво проговорил Гневион. – Ты устал и вымотан, тебе нужен месяц отдыха… сон и полный покой!  
Андуин задрал голову и тоскливо посмотрел на него.  
\- Королева сможет месяцок посидеть на троне с умным видом, - со смешком проговорил Гневион. – Шоу не даст ей наделать глупостей.  
\- Ох, я тебя умоляю! – фыркнул Андуин.  
\- Сладкий, я в шаге от того, чтобы смертельно оскорбиться, - предупредил Гневион. – Ты возмутительно отказываешь мне в близости!  
\- Извини?! – возмутился Андуин. – У меня после твоей близости с утра задница болит!  
\- Близость – это не только возня в постели, - сердито заметил Гневион. – Я посещаю твой дом, но ты оскорбительно игнорируешь мое логово! К твоему сведению, сущие единицы получали такое приглашение от дракона! В чем дело?  
Андуин нервно облизнул губы.

\- Видишь ли, это долгая история… - проговорил он и охнул от боли, когда Гневион резко наклонился и жестко схватил его за подбородок.  
\- Я не придворный дипломат, и не какой-то проситель, - прошипел Гневион. – Я твой супруг, так что избавь меня от уклончивых долгих историй, говори как есть!  
\- Если честно, я боюсь, - пробубнил Андуин и отстранился.  
Гневион посмотрел на него с изумлением.  
\- Андуин, любовь моя, - мягко проговорил он. – Я ведь давно вычистил из Черной Горы всю дрянь, это надежная и уютная резиденция, тебе там ничего не угрожает. Я буду обращаться с тобой, как с самым драгоценным яйцом, держать на мягких подушках и равномерно переворачивать…  
Он рассмеялся.

\- Я тебя боюсь, - признался Андуин.  
Гневион оборвал смех и выпрямился.  
\- Вот как! – только и сказал он.  
Андуина охватило сильнейшее чувство дежавю, он уже видел такое выражение на красивой и хищной физиономии дракона – его лицо окаменело, только губы дрогнули, сложившись в кривую полуулыбку. Гневиону было больно и обидно, но он приложил все усилия, чтобы не показать этого.  
Андуин живо представил, как Гневион сейчас упорхнет в окно и испарится на долгие годы… и где его искать? Руки сами дернулись, вцепившись в расшитый пояс.

\- Погоди, дай мне объясниться! – взмолился Андуин.  
\- Валяй, - холодно сказал Гневион, сложив руки на груди. – Какие интересные вещи открываются, Ваше Величество…  
\- Как ты помнишь, у нас уже был этот разговор, - пробормотал Андуин. – Ты приглашал меня…  
\- И ты тут же отказался, - прищурился Гневион.  
\- Потому что ты… ты! – Андуин замялся, подбирая слова. – Ты ясно дал понять, что на своей территории предпочитаешь находиться в своей настоящей форме.  
\- И что? – пренебрежительно спросил Гневион. – Ты боишься, что я тебя сожру? Я и сейчас могу при желании!  
\- Нет, не сожрешь, ты совсем другое пообещал, - тихо сказал Андуин. – Но ты меня покалечишь. Лечить других намного легче чем себя, особенно, если внутренности превратили в кашу… мне страшно.  
Гневион открыл рот, но через секунду закрыл его, ничего не сказав, потер затылок, потом негромко засмеялся и слова сложил руки на груди.

\- Когда ты видел меня в последний раз? – вдруг спросил он. – Настоящего меня?  
Андуин подумал – Гневион обычно появлялся во дворце в человеческой форме, он предпочитал незаметность и не рисковал драгоценной шкурой лишний раз.  
\- В прошлом году? – неуверенно сказал Андуин. – Ты огромный!  
\- И все еще расту, - хвастливо сказал Гневион. – Я хотел бы с тобой спариться, это так…  
Он окинул побледневшего Андуина выразительным взглядом.  
\- Мой член чуть больше твоей ноги, - с усмешкой проговорил Гневион. – Он покрыт чешуей и шипами для сцепки… я не могу трахнуть тебя при всем желании, это просто невозможно!  
\- Ох, - только и сказал Андуин.  
Гневион опустился перед ним на колени и задумчиво погладил по бедрам.

\- Хорошего же ты обо мне мнения, - с горечью проговорил он.  
Андуин вместо ответа постучал костяшками по протезу.  
\- Я не держу на тебя зла, но все, что со мной случилось, это последствия твоего заигрывания с Ордой, - тихо сказал он. – Мне пришлось расплатиться за твои интриги.  
Гневион покраснел и попытался отодвинуться, но Андуин удержал его за плечи.

\- Так значит, ты не будешь до меня домогаться? – спросил он.  
\- Конечно буду! – возмутился Гневион. – Ты ведь мой единственный супруг!  
Андуин нахмурился.  
\- Любовь моя, ты ведь кое-что напрочь упускаешь из вида, - вкрадчиво проговорил Гневион. – Помимо всего прочего у меня есть язык… он длинный и гибкий, и с мягкими пупырышками…  
\- Оу! – сказал Андуин и покраснел до ушей. – Ты шутишь?  
\- Ничуть, - промурлыкал Гневион. – Только представь, как славно ты выспишься на шелковых подушках в тишине и покое… а если заскучаешь, мы куда-нибудь полетим, я знаю уйму красивых мест! И я буду рядом всякий раз, когда ты захочешь любви…  
Андуин краснел все гуще, ощущая, как его разбирает истома от низкого сладкого мурлыканья на ухо.  
\- Прекрасный месяц или парочка…  
\- Что? Нет! – выдохнул Андуин и опомнился, сбрасывая оцепенение. – Ты же говорил всего о неделе!  
Гневион нахмурился и покосился в сторону. Там покашляли.

  
\- Да, Матиас? – терпеливо спросил Андуин, не отводя взгляда от красивого и недовольного лица Гневиона.  
\- Прием посетителей начнется через полчаса, Ваше Величество, - сообщил Шоу и подозрительно прищурился. – Так куда вы собрались?  
\- Ох и правда, сегодня ведь приемный день! – спохватился Андуин, решительно отстранил Гневиона и встал. – Мне нужно переодеться!

Шоу злобно уставился на Гневиона, безмолвно требуя ответа.  
\- Король нуждается в отдыхе! – заявил Гневион, поднявшись на ноги и одернув полы камзола. – Ему необходима пара месяцев покоя…  
\- Пару недель, - заметил Андуин.  
\- Пару месяцев! – отрезал Гневион. – Или ты согласишься сам, или я унесу тебя в когтях!  
\- Я согласен, - сказал Шоу.  
Андуин остановился так внезапно, что Гневион едва не влетел ему в спину, и обернулся.

\- Правда?!  
\- Вы выглядите измотанным, Ваше Величество, - мягко заметил Шоу. – Отдых пойдет вам на пользу…  
\- Вот как, - растерянно сказал Андуин.  
\- Если королева не собирается покидать столицу в ближайшее время…  
«Королева в положении и уж точно никуда не смоется в ближайшее время!» - чуть было не брякнул Андуин, но вовремя прикусил язык.  
\- Не думаю, - ответил за него Гневион. – Уверен, что под твоим чутким руководством и у королевы, и у королевства все будет хорошо.  
Шоу подозрительно покосился на него, Гневион невинно улыбнулся, от чего Шоу насторожился еще больше.

\- Надеюсь, по возвращению не обнаружу смену власти и Седогрива на престоле, - с нервной улыбкой сказал Андуин.  
\- Сожгу дотла, - небрежно сказал Гневион, любуясь полированными ногтями.  
Андуин скептически закатил глаза и зашел в свою спальню. Он привычно смутился, увидев идеально заправленную постель и безупречный порядок.  
Всякий раз, когда Гневион появлялся в столице, королевская спальня превращалась в концентрат хаоса и бесстыдства. Андуин был весьма благодарен горничным, которые утром приводили все в порядок и не трепались о смятых, скрученных, а порой и порванных простынях, заляпанных вином и спермой, о лопнувших подушках, роняющих перьевую начинку, о грязных бокалах и расставленных на полу тарелках с обглоданными начисто косточками, и о том тяжелом мускусном духе многочасового траха, который обычно стоит в борделе… или в королевской спальне пару раз в месяц.

\- Останешься на ночь? – спросил Андуин, сел на край кровати и принялся отстегивать протез – перед долгим приемным днем стоило затянуть его получше.  
\- Если хочешь, - с ленцой ответил Гневион и стащил со стола большое красное яблоко.  
\- Хочу! – сказал Андуин, растирая бледный обрубок обеими руками.  
\- А то мало ли… вдруг ты не хочешь, но боишься признаться, - вкрадчиво проговорил Гневион. – Ты полон сюрпризов.  
Андуин фыркнул и принялся стаскивать просторную рубаху.

\- Теперь мне придется спать с Телией в одной постели, если я хочу сбежать с тобой, - пропыхтел он, возясь со шнуровкой. – Ей нужно алиби… но она пинается во сне!  
Гневион рассмеялся, Андуин отбросил рубаху на пол и принялся старательно прилаживать на колено чехол для протеза.  
\- Сегодня твоя ночь, - сказал Андуин. – Приходи, пожалуйста.  
Гневион хмыкнул и подошел к нему, окинул почти обнаженного Андуина внимательным взглядом и протянул руку.  
\- Что? – непонимающе спросил Андуин. – Зачем?  
Но руку подал и ахнул, когда Гневион рывком поднял его и сцепил ладони под ягодицами. Андуин панически вжался в него, обняв за шею - падать на пол было больно, несмотря на мягкий ковер, но потом он спохватился, вспомнив, что, вопреки видимости, его держит здоровенный дракон, для которого Андуин весил чуть больше котенка.

\- Не-е-ет, мне надо идти! – простонал Андуин, зарывшись пальцами в кудрявые волосы, темные и блестящие как смола.  
\- Я разберусь с неотложными делами и вернусь на ночь, - пообещал Гневион, погладив его по пояснице. – И ты сполна ответишь мне за недоверие, мой король.  
Он коварно улыбнулся, Андуин усмехнулся в ответ и нежно поцеловал горячие мягкие губы, которые отчетливо отдавали горечью пепла. Гневион немедленно ответил на поцелуй, ворвался нетерпеливым горячим языком, потом принялся целовать подбородок, покрытый едва заметной светлой щетиной, спустился к шее… млеющий Андуин взглянул на часы и тут же отрезвел.

\- Через пять минут я должен принимать посетителей, а я даже штаны не надел! – ахнул он. – Пусти!  
Гневион усадил его обратно на кровать, уселся перед Андуином на пол, и принялся ловко и быстро затягивать ремешки протеза. Андуин дождался, когда Гневион закончит, вскочил и бросился к вешалке с одеждой, которую камердинер повесил у зеркала.

До пандарийских приключений Андуин особо не рыпался и позволял прислуге не только подбирать для себя повседневную одежду, но и одевать себя перед зеркалом, словно большую куклу. Так было заведено в королевском дворце… Андуин, правда, подозревал, что его отец не пользуется услугами камердинера и слуг, и одевается сам. Он так и не спросил.  
В далекое путешествие отправился мягкий мальчик, а вернулся мужчина – без ноги и без былых идеалов, навсегда изуродованный шрамами, попутно растеряв, словно сухую луковую шелуху, все ненужное и наносное. Андуин почти сразу отказался от камердинера и всяких одевателей. Во-первых, ему стали неприятны чужие прикосновения, а во-вторых, как любой калека, он начал слишком ценить свою самостоятельность и самодостаточность, где это было возможно. Вариану наверняка донесли о маленьком бунте принца, но он и слова не сказал на этот счет, а прислуга, пару раз получив костылем по шее, перестала навязываться.

\- Зашнуруй меня! – приказал Андуин, заправив рубашку в брюки и поправив ворот.  
Гневион помог ему надеть замшевый синий жилет и туго затянул шнуровку, потом взял атласную ленту и черепаховую расческу, и со сноровкой заправской горничной завязал аккуратный хвост. Андуин благодарно поцеловал его в лоб, распахнул дверь и едва не столкнулся нос к носу с Шоу.

\- Матиас, я уже готов, - сказал Андуин. – Прости за ожидание!  
\- Да я вовсе не вас жду, Ваше Величество, - равнодушно ответил Шоу. – Вас ждут у приемной.  
Андуин моргнул, Шоу выразительно посмотрел на Гневиона поверх его плеча.  
\- У вас снова какие-то общие дела? – настороженно спросил Андуин, которого здорово пугало сотрудничество Черного Принца и мастера шпионов.  
\- Ничего серьезного, - небрежно ответил Гневион и мельком поцеловал его в скулу. – До вечера, мой дорогой.  
Он бесцеремонно подхватил Шоу под локоть и утащил прочь, Андуин только головой покачал, наблюдая, как они почти сразу же начали спорить в полголоса… слишком ожесточенно для «ничего серьезного».

Андуин зашагал в сторону приемной, машинально улыбаясь и кивая гвардейцам. Шоу и Гневион публично друг друга на дух не переносили, но Андуин прекрасно знал, что ШРУ и Черный коготь сотрудничают только в путь… Шоу бы не упустил возможности присосаться к чужой разведке, а Гневиону пока что было выгодно сотрудничать с Альянсом… по крайней мере, пока был жив нынешний король.  
«Но все-таки могли бы проявить чуть больше почтения», - кисло подумал Андуин, поправил волосы и лучезарно улыбнулся секретарям, которые вскочили и вытянулись при его приближении, и зашел в приемный кабинет.  
Наступил новый день, пришло время поработать королем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо, что читали! *3*


End file.
